You Can't Always Get What You Want
by Severus'SouthernBelle
Summary: Except when you are Greg House.When a new doctor arrives at Princeton Plainsboro as new head of Neurology, House finds that he is in for more than he bargined for. Post Stacy, Pre-new team. House/OC, OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

1"Wilson!"

Dr. James Wilson of Princeton Plainsboro Hospital turned at the sound of his name being called by a cheery female voice. He was quickly met by the grinning face of his co-worker, Dr. Diane Davis.

"Diane. Did you need something?"

"Yes, actually. I had a question about one of our patients. Here I brought their ch-"

"Well if it isn't Dr. Wilson and his trusty sidekick, Dr. Double-D's."

The two looked up to see Dr. Gregory House approaching.

"I have half a mind to take your cane," Diane playfully quipped.

"I would be offended, that is, only if you had half a mind to begin with."

As the playful banter continued, Wilson rolled his eyes before doing a double-take and grinning widely as he saw a certain young woman making her way towards them. House was just about to reply to another of Diane's remarks when he noticed the woman as well. Letting out a low whistle, he muttered

"And just who might that be?"

Diane who didn't bother to look, rolled her eyes before grumbling,

"Gregory House, for once in your life can you NOT ogle a woman?"

"Hmmmm. No."

Only at that point did Diane look up and when she saw who it was she practically screamed in girlish delight, only taking enough time to steal House's cane and whack him hard with it with a saying of 'BAD HOUSE!' before tossing it behind her and running to the woman in front of her, ignoring House's cussing and Wilson's laughter.

"LIZ!"

As the two collided and hugged each other, the woman under siege laughed as Diane couldn't stop bombarding her with questions.

"What are you doing here? When did you get in? Where are you staying? Wh-"

"Diane! Give the poor woman some air! You're embarrassing her!" Wilson smiled as Diane paused to look around and find the hospital staff staring.

"Oops."

Laughing some more, the woman turned to embrace Wilson.

"Good to see you again James."

Seeing House's inquiring, but also unnerving gaze on her, she raised an eyebrow in question before saying,

"And you must be the famous Dr. House. Nice to meet you. My name is Dr. Elizabeth Harris." Before House could say anything, though, Dr. Cuddy's voice interrupted.

"Elizabeth! There you are," Cuddy strode towards the group, as House took the time to ogle the Dean of Medicine's chest as well as the new woman.

"Dr. Cuddy, it's good to see you," Elizabeth greeted Cuddy with a handshake.

"Please it's Lisa. Won't you come into my office and we'll get the paperwork filed," Cuddy said. Elizabeth gave Wilson and Diane a small wave before following Cuddy to her office.

Diane suddenly turned to Wilson and gave him a fierce glare. "You knew about this!"

"I might have."

"And you failed to mention this?"

"Not to cut the lover's spat short," House drawled. "Actually, I do. Cut the chatter, ladies."

"House-," Wilson started, but spotted the diagnostics team making their way towards the misanthropic man.

"House, we have a case," Dr. Eric Foreman said, waving a manila folder in his hands slightly. "Male in his mid-twenties, extreme exhaustion, bowel inflammation, and deep vein thrombosis." (FYI, it turns out to be Behçet's disease)

Throwing a disparaging look at his diagnostics team, House huffed. "Go forth, naive ones," he said seriously, pointing his cane in the direction of the Diagnostics room. The three obediently started left, and House gave Wilson and Diane a satisfied smirk.

"Like trained dogs." House sauntered away. Well, as well as he could with a cane, which was surprisingly good.

After House left Diane turned to Wilson with a raised eyebrow. The man shook his head when she opened her mouth.

"I don't know either, Diane. You know the only way to get along with him is to go with it."

"You're such a pushover, James."

"Pot. Kettle."

"Touché. Now about this patient..."

--

Ah, underlings. Why do the legwork when he had three slaves on his payroll? House whistled to himself as he walked down the hall, intent to steal whatever Wilson had for lunch, when he spotted one of his underlings. With the woman from earlier. Kind of early for Foreman to get his claws into the new meat.

"Foreman!" House yelled as he made his way towards the two, internally gleeful as interns fled from his cane. Like friggin' Moses. "I sent you to the lab, not to waggle your tongue at fresh meat."

Foreman glanced upward, as if looking for higher powers for strength, but Elizabeth spoke before he could defend himself.

"Dr. Foreman was coming to me for a professional opinion," she said, her hips tilted and one hand resting on said hips. Confrontational. Aggressive. Interesting.

"Professional opinion? Foreman, I didn't know you were interested in cross dressing. From what I heard, tuck backs are a bitch," House smirked. Foreman's eyes bugged out, awesome.

"He doesn't have the bone structure to be a drag queen," Elizabeth replied, and Foreman's cough of surprise made House's smirk widen. "You on the other hand, slap on some Tempting Seductress and a slinky black number, you'll be getting numbers in no time."

Foreman couldn't hold in his amused snort when Elizabeth gave House a sweet smile before turning back to Foreman. "I hope the case goes well, Dr. Foreman, anymore questions you can see me in my office." With an answering nod from Foreman, the woman turned and walked down to her office.

Without a word to Foreman, House spun stalked towards Wilson's office, where the people he was looking for were guaranteed to be there.

--

"You two!" House shouted accusingly as he entered Wilson's office, interrupting the conversation that had been going on between Wilson and Diane as they ate their lunch.

"Something we can do for you House?" Diane smirked.

Grabbing the other half of Wilson's sandwich, which Wilson knew better by now than to protest against, House flopped into one of the desk chairs before propping his feet up. Taking a bite, he mumbled,

"Yeah. I want the information on this new chick. Now. And I know the two of you know it, so cough it up bitches."

The other two exchanged amused glances. Hmmm. From House's tone he must have had a run in with Elizabeth. And she must have snarked back. They were only sad they missed it.

"She's the new head of the Neurology department," Wilson answered first. "Met her when the Board had to approve of her. Very nice."

"I didn't want the Reader's Digest version, Wilson," House said around his sandwich. "Double D's, I know you have the dirt. You squealed like a harpy when you saw her. There has to be a history here. Ex-lovers, perhaps?" The leer was evident even with the mouthful of food.

"You wish," Diane shot back. "And she had to have unleashed her sarcasm on you because if she was boring you wouldn't even bother with her. So why should I make it any easier for you?"

Wilson bit back a laugh as he sipped at his drink and Diane shot a wink at the man. House didn't miss a beat and gave an exaggerated pout.

"An hour of your clinic duty."

"Crappy negotiation. And just so you understand, that's a no, House."

"I'll make Chase wear his short shorts."

"Chase isn't my type."

"Then what?"

"An hour on the bike."

"No way."

"Only option."

"This better be good," House grumbled as Diane smirked in victory. "Fine. An hour on the bike. No more than that."

"Deal. James, you hear that?" Diane asked as House grudgingly shook her hand to finalize the deal. Wilson nodded as he schooled his face in a serious face.

"Yes. Your information for an hour on the motorcycle. Now it's sharing time," Wilson answered, while House glanced at Diane pointedly. She sighed but put her sandwich on Wilson's desk, and took her time to brush off crumbs from her clothing.

"I was a junior when I met her in college, over in Columbia," she began. "She was a freshman, but somehow we ended up going to the same medical schools, so we kept in touch. When I came here we still talked for a bit, and she told me when she was transferring from Bellevue, but I didn't realize she was coming so soon."

"And?"

"And what?" Diane grinned. "You didn't specify what and how much information I had to reveal." Her smile was sickeningly sweet as she picked her sandwich back up and took a bite.

"You have to admit, she got you there," Wilson said, trying to hide his grin. House glared at both of them before leaving.

"Point to me," Diane quipped. "That was rare."

--

She knew she shouldn't do it on her first day, but a cigarette was what she really needed. Elizabeth leant against the stone balcony that was outside her office, the lit cigarette dangling from her hand as she lazily observed the comings and goings of the hospital below. A knock on the sliding door made her look back and grin.

"Starting already?" Diane joked, making her way next to Elizabeth. She held out a hand and wiggled the fingers. "Gimme."

Elizabeth laughed as she exhaled a stream of smoke, using her free hand to pull the pack of cigarettes and lighter out of her lab coat and dropped it in Diane's hand. Diane grinned, pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and handed the pack and lighter back to Elizabeth.

"Haven't had one of these in a while," Diane groaned as she smoked. Elizabeth gave her an incredulous look.

"You? Nicotine was how you got through medical school! Well, other than the booze," Elizabeth joked. Diane rolled her eyes and gently knocked her shoulder against the other woman's.

"Shut up. You know why I don't smoke anymore," Diane sighed, brushing a lock of light brown hair out of her face.

Elizabeth nodded, before a smirk grew on her face. "Oh, right. Your clandestine lover doesn't like it."

"He is not clandestine!" the other woman defended. "I don't want to upset Danny's lungs. He's only a year old. Walking around him smelling of smoke isn't the best thing to do, so I had to quit."

Shaking her head at Diane, Elizabeth scoffed and shot her friend an incredulous look. "You've got it bad. How is Don doing, anyways?"

"Pretty good. They've settled in well," Diane answered, staring at the cigarette in her hand, only half smoked, and put it out on the concrete wall. "Visited them last night, actually."

A shark-ish grin grew on Elizabeth's face. "You slag. Late night booty call from the family doctor? How cliché!"

Diane choked on air and glared at the other woman. "Stop reading harlequin novels. We just had dinner at his place and watched a movie there. You perverted-"

"Oh like it hasn't happened before."

"... Well it didn't happen last night, so there," Diane shot back, glancing at the slim watch on her wrist. "I just wanted to have your 'It's my new job and I'm slightly panicked' cigarette with you. Gotta go freshen up before a meeting with a patient."

"Aw, I didn't think you cared," Elizabeth said jokingly, but her gentle smile said otherwise. Diane gave her a smile, walking past the sliding door, before turning to glance back at her.

"And you're the only one that knows about Don. So don't spill the beans, because knowing House, it'll just provide fodder for him."

"My lips are sealed," Elizabeth answered, waving as Diane exited through her office.

Princeton Plainsboro was a new beginning, and Elizabeth was glad at least this new journey started with a friend by her side.


	2. Update

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this story, I am a huge House fanatic. I am nearly done with it so just bear with me as I break it down into chapters before posting. If you are reading any of my other stories, don't fret! I haven't forgotten about them, I'm just kinda brain dead at the moment…updates will be coming soon!

~SSB


	3. Chapter 2

So far Elizabeth had gotten through the first few weeks without having to really have any interaction with House, what since their last _discussion_. She sat in her office as she smirked at that memory. She did have to admit, even though he annoyed the hell out of her and nearly everyone else, the man was _damned hot_. Still she was glad she had avoided him. Until now.

"Is there something I can help you with Dr. House?" she sighed, not even glancing up from her paperwork.

"Aw, and I was hoping to surprise you," came the sarcastic reply as he limped into the room. He took a moment to survey the woman in front of him, watching as she stood. Dark hair that fell to her waist in waves, being held back by a headband. Sharp brown eyes that gazed at him irritably, her pouty lips quirked into a small frown. Arms crossed over her _very nice _chest, her long legs appearing from under a sleek pencil skirt and ending in solid black pumps. She had taken her lab coat off and draped it over the back of her chair, and undone a couple of buttons that were on her simple pink button down.

"What do you want House?"

"Just came to enjoy the goods," he grinned with a not so subtle nod toward her chest.

Sighing in exasperation, Elizabeth spun and stalked outside to her balcony quickly lighting up. As House came up beside her, he made a shocked sound before,

"Tut tut. Smoking Dr. Harris? How horrible."

"You have Vicodin, I have cigarettes. Suck it up, or get lost."

House merely glanced at her before pulling out a familiar pill bottle and popping a few pills in his mouth. "Wilson?"

"Diane."

"Oh, Double D's, how she wounds me with her betrayal," House sighed, before leering at Elizabeth. "Though I wouldn't mind to let her wound me as long as she patches me up."

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow at the grinning man. "You really didn't pay attention in the sensitivity training, did you?"

"I did. I know exactly how to hit those sensitive spots. With precision," he added. He received no verbal answer from the other woman, other than a slightly disgusted look. She instead finished her cigarette before turning to walk back into her office, fully aware of House following her.

"Are you done shadowing my mundane addiction?" Elizabeth finally asked as she took a seat behind her desk, leaning back in the chair to regard the man. "Because some of us actually do their paperwork. I know, paperwork, what an antiquated concept," she drawled.

"Your unsubtle jibes tear at my heart," House shot back, tossing his cane back and forth in front of him. "And here I thought you knew your way around a thesaurus."

Whatever Elizabeth was going to say House didn't hear because right then he saw something he didn't see often.

"Holy shit." The man had his cane in his hand in a flash and stalked his way out of the office, behind him Elizabeth's surprised mutter and the woman's heels clacking behind him. House's focus was on the nurses' station. More specifically, Wilson and Davis chatting.

House let out a low whistle, catching the duo's attention as he stopped and Elizabeth caught up to him. "Are those fuck me pumps, Double D's? I'm flattered."

And it seemed likely. Usually, Diane wore her light brown hair up in a ponytail or messy bun, a button-up shirt, dress pants, and sensible pumps. But nothing said sensible about her current outfit. The hair was let down, brushing her collarbone, the button-up shirt was still prevalent, a dark blue shade, but it seemed a size too small and House could definitely tell she was wearing her best bra. Like Elizabeth, Diane wore a pencil skirt, a charcoal grey shade that was completed with dark blue pumps that matched her shirt and looked a good four inches.

Diane and Wilson seemed stunned at House, before Wilson just sighed and opened the patient file in his hands. Diane had taken off her lab coat and had her purse on her shoulder. She regarded House with a surprised expression before rolling her eyes.

"Nothing you need to worry about, but I'm sure you won't listen, so I'm just going to get lunch now," Diane said. She nodded to Wilson and Elizabeth before going to the elevators.

"She has a fuck buddy, doesn't she?" House asked.

"No idea."

"C'mon, no woman goes to work like that without having ulterior motives. Maybe it's one of those male nurses downstairs?"

"House-" Wilson tried to reason.

"Has she worn that bra before? I think I'd remember."

"House!" Cuddy yelled as she made her way to them. "You have clinic duty. Now."

"Fuck me pumps," House muttered, grabbing the first patient file and going towards the exam rooms. Satisfied, Cuddy went back to her office, leaving an amused Elizabeth and a resigned Wilson.

"You know something, don't you?"

"Of course, James."

"You're purposefully riling House up."

"It's fun."

"I'm sure it is."

"You've done it before," Elizabeth teased, before turning and sedately making her way back to her office. "And you enjoyed it!"

--

"House, we have a case," Chase called, jogging up to the side of his boss. Handing House the folder, House glanced at the papers before shooting Chase an incredulous look before thrusting the folder back at the other man.

"Seizures? Surely you can do better than that. It's Epilepsy. Send her to Dr. Harris."

"But that's just it," Chase responded as they rounded the corner and headed toward the Diagnostics room, "She sent the patient to us. It's not epilepsy. There is no family history of it, nor has there ever been anything wrong with the girl before this. She started having Grand Mals out of nowhere." Now that made House stop. Interesting.

"Lemme see that," he demanded, waved his hand for the folder. Chase handed it back over. "Hmm. Well then, let's get started."

--

"Alright peons, ideas please."

"Well, since seizures seem to be the girl's only problem, it could be blunt force trauma to the head," Dr. Allison Cameron commented.

"Go make sure she doesn't have a concussion. It's all we have to go on right now."

Watching as the three left, House turned and walked into his office, sitting down at his desk. Turning to his computer, he opened up his internet browser and started to type. He had some research to do about a certain hot doctor.

--

The next day as House and his team threw around more ideas about what could be wrong with this girl, they didn't notice when the door opened and someone came in, until that someone cleared their throat.

"Good afternoon Dr. Foreman, Dr. Chase, Dr. Cameron," Dr. Harris smiled in turn at each other the doctors. "Dr. House," she frowned. As she took a seat House twirled his cane from his perch on the table.

"Oh, how silly of me. I was under the impression that this was my case."

"Well you were mistaken. As this girl is having seizures," Elizabeth replied as she noticed Diane and Wilson waltz in, "I am becoming involved since seizures do fall under my specialty." House pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. Ignoring her, he ordered,

"Chase, Cameron, get a CT. Foreman get a blood sample."

As the three stood to leave, Elizabeth commented from her perch,

"Dr. Foreman, I would like you get an MRI for me as well." Elizabeth stood and started heading for the white board where House had put "seizures" and crossed out "epilepsy."

"He doesn't need to get an MRI," House said quickly. Foreman paused near the doorway while Chase and Cameron continued out to get the CT scan. Wilson and Diane took the abandoned seats and watched in amusement when House got off the table and stood in front of Elizabeth with a steady stare.

"We're doing a pissing contest? Now?" Elizabeth said, crossing her arms across her chest. "How immature."

"Immature? No, this isn't immature," House replied. "This is." The man made a ridiculous face for a second before glaring. "No MRI." Foreman looked between them with confusion. House and Elizabeth stood glaring at each other in silence.

Wilson heard Davis' soft snicker, and a quick glance to his right on the tabletop he saw her writing a single word.

'_Maybe?_' Next to the word was a rude caricature of two people having sex with an arrow pointing towards the two doctors squaring off in front of the table. Wilson picked up one of the discarded pens and scribbled '_totally_' below Diane's word. '_This feels very middle school_,' he added. While House and Harris were still snarking back and forth with each other, Diane quickly wrote an answer below his. '_AWESOME._' Wilson held in a chuckle when she drew silly faces and hearts around it.

They shared a grin before Diane cleared her throat. And she was ignored by the bickering duo.

"Foreman," Wilson called. The younger man was still staring at his two bosses, stuck between a rock and a hard place. Which, considering the two doctors in question, was a pretty good assessment. "Go ahead and do both. We'll take care of those two."

"Your funeral," Foreman muttered, before he escaped the Diagnostics room with a flap of his lab coat.

"We're total sadists for sitting through this, aren't we?" Diane asked, leaning back in her chair, watching as House and Elizabeth continued snapping back and forth at each other, unaware of their surroundings.

"Yeah, basically," Wilson answered, his eyebrows rising when Elizabeth managed to insult both House _and_ make it sound like a compliment. "Have you two been sharing notes?"

"Oh yeah. She was a willing student of the school of passive-aggressive arguments," Diane replied. "When do you think they'll finally quit?"

"When they realize that instead of ripping each other to shreds with words they want to rip off each other's clothes and jump each other's bones."

Diane leered dramatically and licked her lips. "I love it when you talk sex, oh baby oh baby."

"That was a one time only deal, sorry."

"You're on a roll today, James," Diane snickered. Wilson shrugged before taking desperate measures. He grabbed a blank paper, wadding it up before launching it straight at House's face. Score!

"Ten points," Diane whispered as both House and Elizabeth froze, turning to the two at the table with venom.

"Should be more," Wilson whispered back before smiling at the shocked duo. "Foreman went to go do both tests."

"Why would he do that?" House snorted, and before Elizabeth could rip into him again Diane jumped up and started herding her out of the room.

"Oh look, patients to see, so little time! Bye James!" Diane said quickly, manhandling Elizabeth towards their offices. Elizabeth's face was in a frown that deepened when she looked at Diane.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head over, Dr. Harris," Diane replied, a self-satisfying smirk on her face.

"It's probably better that way."

"You know me so well."

Inside the Diagnostic room, House finally shook out of his frozen moment, glaring at Wilson before crossing the door that connected the Diagnostic room to his office. He picked up the giant tennis ball, jabbed the television on with the end of his cane, and settled himself down on the couch. Wilson followed with a grin. It was time for House to think, and the Oncologist wasn't sure if House was thinking about the case or a certain doctor.

Wilson shook his head. Both of them were so stubborn, it was both sad and hilarious at the same time. "When you're done, you'd better brush up on your sarcasm," he said jovially, cutting in front of the tv purposefully and began to leave the office.

"Oh bite me, Wonderboy," House muttered, tempted to throw the tennis ball at Wilson's head as the other man laughed.


	4. Chapter 3

By the next day, House and Elizabeth were still practically generating tension just by standing near each other, so House sat in one of the empty patient rooms staring holes at Harris, who was currently chatting amicably with the nurses. The female doctor had clinic duty after Davis, and had apparently finished her paperwork. The glass sliding door was open so when he heard a _very_ male voice call Harris by her first name House couldn't help but pay attention, maybe even move to stand in the doorway of the room to see a tall shaggy haired man make his way over to her.

House frowned as he focused on the newcomer. Even from a distance the other man was probably a good inch or two taller than House, and the dark brown hair that topped his head curled at the edges and gave the man a boyish look. Still, Harris gave a pleased grin when Tall Guy practically had to bend into to hug the woman and press a kiss to her cheek.

"Sam!" Harris said. The newly identified Sam gave her a wide dimpled smile as they pulled back. "How are you? Where's Dean?"

"Parking, flirting, the usual," Sam answered. He glanced behind his shoulder where the elevators were located. "Speak of the devil."

Sure enough, a moment later another man walked – no, this guy literally swaggered, bowed legs and all – over to Harris and Sam. The second man stood a couple inches shorter than Sam, was probably still in the six foot range, but unlike Sam's slightly tanned skin and shaggy hair, the other man's hair was cut short and was instead a light brown hue. And instead of a tan, even from the distance House could see a smattering of freckles across his cheekbones.

"Dr. Love," the new man greeted Harris, slipping an arm around her waist accompanied with a wink. "D'ya miss me?"

Harris chuckled. "Not a chance, Dean." The man, Dean, merely gave her a smile and kept his arm around her waist. "Do I really need to guess why you two are here?"

"Well you could if you wanted to," Dean drawled, sending a wink to the curious nurses who were watching the newcomers with rapt attention. Because House was not ashamed to say, both of the guys were pretty smoking hot. "We wouldn't hold it against you."

"Smooth as ever, Dean," Harris said blandly. "Diane's with a patient right now, but she should be done soon. Up to waiting in her office?"

"Only if you escort us," Sam grinned. "It's been a while since we've last saw you, Liz."

"Just take it easy on her, guys, she always looks like someone hit her with a semi when you leave." That made both men laugh.

House watched as Harris easily slipped out of Dean's arm and led them towards Davis' office, the three of them in conversation. Well, Sam and Harris were speaking, Dean just smirked and followed them with his hands in his pockets.

Oh ho. This definitely piqued his curiosity.

Diane shuddered as she left the exam room. Some of the things the doctors had to see at this hospital could still surprise her. As she gave the patient's chart to one of the nurses and a quick instruction, the tell-tale thumping coming towards her could mean only one thing.

"You into threesomes now? Very kinky. I think I might be proud," House's voice was expected. With a roll of her eyes and a quick pained glance to the nurse in front of her, Diane turned around to confront him.

"I can't even imagine how that idea popped into your mind, House. I'd ask you to clarify, but years of knowing you bypass that."

Elizabeth came jogging up from behind her. "Diane, you have visitors."

"Her sex partners."

"What?" Oh great. Wilson made his way over and blinked in confusion. "Whose sex partners?"

"Davis'," House answered.

"I think I'd know if I had sex partners," Diane muttered, crossing her arms across her chest in indignation.

"Dean and Sam," Elizabeth interjected. "They're in your office." Diane groaned as Wilson chuckled. House was under the impression that he was missing something.

"Bit early for them to be visiting," Wilson commented. Diane glared at him.

"You left Dean alone in my office?"

"Sam's there," Elizabeth defended.

"Oh that's helpful," Diane muttered. She turned to Wilson. "James, can you take my last hour of clinic duty?"

"Sure," Wilson answered affably, causing House to raise an eyebrow in surprise. Wonderboy had some explaining to do.

"Great." With a distracted wave, Diane made her way to her office. Elizabeth and Wilson shared an amused glance before Wilson went over to the nurses station to pick up Diane's shift.

Elizabeth shot House a questionable glance but started to walk to her own office, before House's cane shot up and blocked her way.

"You know something about Davis' visitors."

Elizabeth gave him a measured look. "Of course I do. But I'm not going to tell you, House. You like to figure things out, so go at it, puzzle boy."

--

When Diane got to her office she could see through the glass at the two men there. Sam was sprawled on the sofa that lined the wall, head back and staring at the ceiling while Dean was sitting at her desk digging through the drawers.

"Stop looking for food, Dean, I don't stash it in there," she called out as she pushed her door open and walked in. Both men looked in her direction at the sound of her voice, and Sam jumped up from the couch and enveloped those long arms around her.

"Diane!"

"Down puppy," Diane joked, even though she hugged back just as tightly. "Dean, off my chair. I had to live through years of medical school to get that sucker." She could hear Dean scoff, but the sounds of him getting up still followed. When she and Sam separated Dean was behind them, a smirk on his face.

"Why Dean, no hug for your big sister?" Diane drawled. Dean's chin jutted up in defiance and the two had a stare-down as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Still a smartass?" Dean said. A single eyebrow rose on Diane's face.

"As the day is long. You still a jerk?"

"Fifty two weeks a year." The two cracked a grin before Dean pulled the shorter woman into a tight hug.

"Chick flick moments over," Dean announced as he pulled back, sprawling into one of the empty chairs in front of Diane's desk. Sam took the other empty chair, while Diane hopped up on top of her desk.

"Bit early for you two to visit," Diane began, shooting a look at Sam. He'd crack and tell her easier than Dean. As she predicted, Sam began to fidget and look at her guiltily.

"Oh that's just low, Di," Dean snorted. "Picking on Sam first? At least be a man and try and crack me first."

"You forget Dean, I'm not a man. That's a different worker in this hospital, if the rumors are true," Diane said offhandedly. "But you're right in a disturbing way. Answer my question then Dean."

Dean's wolfish smile and the crinkled lines at his eyes didn't bode well for her. "A little birdie told us our dear sister is possibly getting into a serious relationship."

"I'm killing Liz. Torturously slow. Maybe involving House. That'll work," Diane hissed. Dean smirked victoriously and shared a grin with Sam.

"So she's right then?" Sam asked, eyes twinkling, the corner of his lips turning downward into an expression she knew well. Oh god, not the puppy eyes. Dear all that is holy she could look at pus-filled lesions that were on the verge of necropsy or the weekly disgusting case of STDs but one glance of her littlest brother's pleading look made her crack like that.

"Way to use the goods, Sam," Dean said proudly. And yeah, if used on other people, Diane would be proud of her brother too. But she should really call up the Supreme Court and get Sam's puppy dog eyes on the list under cruel and unusual punishment.

A smack on her leg pulled her out of her stupor, making her jump and rub at her leg. She glared at Dean. "Out of the stars, space cadet, and answer the boy's question."

"I'm not telling you this at work," Diane growled. "How long are you staying in town?"

"A couple days," answered Sam.

"What's his name?"

"You are not going to do a background check on him!" Diane hissed. Dean just gave her an enigmatic smile. Great. Just great. "Listen. You guys still have my apartment keys. Go there and wait for me. I promise I'll explain. Just, don't snoop around my place trying to look for anything about him, and I know you will, Dean, don't deny it."

Dean held up his hands in a placating manner. "Okay, okay. Is there pie?" Sam chuckled.

"You and your friggin' pie. If you go buy the ingredients on the way home, I'll bake you your apple pie, you happy, you weirdo?" Diane sighed.

"Dean," Sam warned.

"Don't be a bitch, Sammy."

"Jerk."

The two brothers glared at each other before smirking. Dean nodded at Diane as Sam and he rose from the chairs. "Fine. But you're bringing home dinner."

Diane followed them out of her office and over to the elevator, waiting with them until the elevator car arrived with a 'ping.'

"Fine, you bottomless pits," she conceded as she watched them walk into elevator. "I'll call when I leave the hospital. Try not to get arrested." She never expects a response, since the identical looks coming from the two men tell her enough.

"I know now." Diane turned to see House leaning against the wall. "Close bond, not a 'I sleep with you daily' kind of bond. Interesting." He didn't say anything else before limping off towards the Diagnostics room.

"I don't even want to know."


	5. Chapter 4

House groaned as he walked into the Diagnostics room.

"Harris, get lost."

"Hmmm. No, sorry. I'm waiting for Dr. Foreman to bring me my MRI."

House was just about to snap back, when Foreman, Chase, and Cameron hurried through the door. "Dr. Harris," Foreman stopped momentarily, "your MRI."

Smiling, Elizabeth responded, "Thank you Dr. Foreman." Frowning as House snorted, Elizabeth got up to stick the scan on the light box. She was skimming over it when House's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Chase get Wilson and Davis in here now."

Casting a questioning look at the others Chase left, as Elizabeth, Cameron and Foreman looked curiously at House. Making them jump, House slapped the CT scan up on the light box.

"Anyone notice anything strange?"

While Foreman and Cameron tried to find what he was asking them to, Elizabeth took one look before stating,

"Oh my God, she has an abdominal angiomyolipoma."

"Bingo. Which means.."

"Polycystic kidney disease," Cameron gasped.

"Right again, so get moving and start treatment."

As Foreman and Cameron left, Diane and Wilson walked in, only to be stopped by House's voice saying "You two, biopsy this thing and make sure it's not cancerous."

Wilson looked like he wanted to say something, but a subtle jab from Diane's elbow prevented that. As they turned and left, House turned to make a remark but found that Elizabeth was gone as well, and he was left alone.

--

Something didn't sit right with Elizabeth about the diagnosis for this girl. Sticking the MRI back up on her light board in her office she examined it more closely. As her eyes scanned the area near the brainstem, her eyes widened and grabbing the scans she fled her office nearly running down a couple of nurses on the way to the Diagnostics room.

Everyone looked up in surprise as Elizabeth burst in, yelling "Stop the treatment for PKD! That's not what it is!"

"Then please inform us all knowing one what the diagnosis IS," House snarked.

"Look at this and tell me what you see," Elizabeth said as she slapped the scans up.

"Oh My God."

"It's not PKD, its Tuberous Sclerosis."

As House inspected the scans more closely, Elizabeth stated,

"That explains everything. The seizures, the abdominal angiomyolipoma as well as the brain tumors, it all fits." Turning to Foreman she handed him the scans before smiling,

"Dr. Foreman please start the patient on a low dose of Tegretol."

Looking to House for an objection, Foreman shrugged at Chase and Cameron when House didn't even turn, and then left.

"I'll just leave you those scans Dr. House," Elizabeth commented before nodding slightly to Chase and Cameron, passing a curious Wilson and Diane on the way out. Uh oh. House was scowling very darkly. Definitely not good.

--

"So, as long as you take this medication everyday, things should start to get better. I want you to come back and see me in a week to let me know how everything is working, alright?" Elizabeth asked the patient as she spoke to the young teen girl and her parents the next morning.

"That's great. Thank you Dr. Harris," the girl smiled as she leaned up to hug Elizabeth. Turning to leave so she could go hand the discharge papers to the nurse, she was stopped abruptly by a cane being slapped on top of the nurses station.

"Can I help you?" Elizabeth snarked.

Pausing for a minute as he glanced in the recently diagnosed patients room, he looked down at Elizabeth, popping a few Vicodin in his mouth.

"Not bad for a newbie."

And with that House spun and sauntered off, cane and all, leaving a stunned Elizabeth behind. She was still standing there when Wilson walked up and deposited a patient chart.

"Liz you OK?"

"I think House just complemented me."

"You're joking."

"No. It was thinly veiled, but a complement none the less."

Wilson scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. "I honestly have no idea what's going through his head."

"That's not comforting at all."

--

Spam. Spam. Viagra e-mail. Spam. E-mail from a weirdo. Oooh, Monster truck rally coming soon. House clicked open the e-mail and read absent mindedly. Couple months away. He could make it. A knock on the glass door tore him away from the screen, but instead of one of his diagnostic team, Cuddy, a nurse, even Wilson or Davis, it was the guy that came to see Davis. Dean, if he could remember.

"Looking for something?" House sneered. Dean smirked and walked inside the office, leaning back against the small bookshelf that lined glass wall, crossing his arms across his chest and looking something like a cowboy. Without the hat and chaps, of course.

"Nah. I know what I'm here for, so got no reason to look," came Dean's reply. House let one eyebrow raise in curiosity as he picked up his coffee cup to sip. He still hadn't figured out with this newcomer's connection was to Davis, but he had a good idea what it was.

"I know I'm just so devilishly handsome, but I don't sleep with pretty boys," House sighed. That made Dean's smirk widen.

"Like you'd be my type," Dean shot back. "But I digress. I'm under orders to be here. Ya see, in my line of work, Sam and I gotta be able to read people pretty quick. You've got it pretty bad for Dr. Love."

"Orders? From whom?"

"Older sister. Can't say no to her," Dean shrugged. "She also told me to tell you to get your, and I quote, 'Wooden cane out from your ass and own up to your hormonal urges to bang Elizabeth before the entire hospital explodes from sexual tension,' end quote."

"Wise sister."

"In no uncertain words," Dean replied. The man pulled out a folded piece of paper and tossed it on the coffee table. "See ya, Doc."

"That's it? No insight from your undoubtedly genius brain?"

"Nah. I got you pegged. You're naturally curious, so I'll let your brain use its imagination," Dean shot back as he pulled the door open and left. House sat back in his chair, contemplating for a moment, before standing up to retrieve the paper.

It was plain white, and the only writing was in a very familiar scrawl, '_9pm, My office if you want your ticket to hotness_.'

--

Elizabeth frowned as she turned off her desk light, standing to grab her coat and her purse. House had spent the entire day staring at her, or at least he was when she could catch him in the act. But that prickling feeling was still there even when she was having lunch in the cafeteria with Diane. But the grumpy doctor didn't even confront her. She shook her head and left her office, pausing by Diane's to see the woman still there.

"You leaving yet?" Diane looked up from some paper work and shook her head.

"Can't. I need to check up on a patient in two hours, so I'm just going to stay here a little while longer."

"Ok, good night then," Elizabeth waved, missing the sly smirk on Diane's face as she left.

Five minutes later, House barged his way into her office like a tsunami.

"Oh do please come in Greg," Diane dead-panned. House flopped into one of the desk chairs in front of her desk and started twirling his cane in his hand.

"Hormonal urges?"

"Well, I wanted to say your cock, but Dean likes to embellish sometimes," Diane said lightly, putting a medical file into her desk before leaning back in her chair, lacing her hands on her stomach. "But what can you do? Can't control family."

"He's your brother?" House questioned. It made sense. Familiar bone structure, physical similarities, annoying smirks.

"One of them." Just like that smirk. Annoying.

"One?"

"Well, can't forget little Sammy."

"Little?"

"Family joke. But we're not here to talk about my 'idjit brothers' as a good friend of theirs likes to say. You need to have sex. And pretty soon, in my opinion."

"You offering, Double D's?"

Diane scoffed. "Please. If I wanted to have sex with someone as sarcastic as you I'd clone myself and sleep with her."

"Really?"

"You're not invited," Diane rolled her eyes and slid a printed paper towards him. "Just get the act together."

"And this is?" House asked slowly. "I know it's been a while since my mind reading skills have been tested, but it's just too late in the evening for me to concentrate. Plus I could never find a thought in your head."

"Ha ha," Diane waved her hand at the paper. "Directions to Elizabeth's apartment. She'll be home tonight, so go try your hand at getting in her pants, for all our sakes."

"So your reason is completely altruistic, then?" House smirked.

Diane gave him an answering grin. "Completely."

"Lie."

"Believe what you want then," Diane shrugged. "As long as you go there."


	6. Chapter 5

I would at this time like to thank all my reviewers, and everyone who favs me or puts me on story alert! Please continue so I know I have something to work for! Also, to MatalinoLukaret for her co-writing skills on this story as well. Please keep reading and reviewing!

~SSB

Standard disclaimers apply. House is not mine…..damn….

"Double D's thinks we should have sex."

Elizabeth blinked as she opened her door. She definitely wasn't expecting House of all people to be at her door. She noticed his leer and pulled her robe closed over her silk and lace cami and boxers.

"Since when do you take orders from anyone?" Elizabeth countered automatically, despite her brain currently going haywire from the fact that she was in her pajamas and the man in her hallway was... there.

"When it works to my advantage. Duh," House shook his head. He cocked his head and grinned. "So, sex?"

Elizabeth stared at him in amazement before a sultry smile grew on her face. She leaned forward, trailing a hand up his chest. "You usually get what you want, don't you?"

"All the time," House answered. The hand on his chest toyed with the jacket lapels before Elizabeth pulled back.

"Not this time, House," she smirked, closing the door in his face.

--

The next day Diane was greeted by a moody House when she walked into his office. Well, more moody than usual. "So," she grinned as she watched him twirl his cane, feet propped up on his desk, "how did it go? Did you get any?" House glared at her. He knew what she was doing.

"Oh yeah, I got some," he snapped popping his pill bottle open before swallowing two.

"I got some door in the face!"

Diane couldn't help it. She laughed. Hard.

"Oh get out!"

Diane bolted, still laughing, before the giant tennis ball could hit her.

Leaning back in his chair, House groused. Great. Now that Davis had opened the door, he couldn't close it. If there was one thing he hated to do, it was admitting things. And right now he finally had to admit that he wanted Harris. And he wanted her bad.

--

House's team peered curiously at him from the diagnostics room. He had been extra snappy all week.

"What's gotten in to him lately?"

"Oh, come on. It's not obvious?!"

"Uh.."

"He and Dr. Harris have been dancing around each other since she started here. It's only a matter of time till-"

"Till what?"

"Oh come on! Don't make me say it!"

"HEY!" All three jumped as House yelled at them through the glass. "Don't you have work to do?! Get moving!"

The moment the underlings fled, something caught House's eye as he looked through his office door. Sticking his head out, he saw Elizabeth, who had just glided by turn her head just slightly and wink at him, before continuing on her way. Okay. This had gone on long enough for his liking. It ended now.

Heading out of his office, he came up beside Elizabeth at the nurses station, just as she was about to head into clinic.

"See something you like?"

Ignoring her jab, he glanced down to see her bright red stilettos.

"Oh, Harris how thoughtful. Fuck me pumps all for lil' ole me?" House sighed fluttering his eyes as he splayed a hand over his chest. Leaning closer to him with a seductive smile, she whispered,

"Yes House. All for you."

Walking off to an empty clinic room to wait for her first patient, House stood stationary, momentarily stunned, before quickly following and locking the door behind him. Closing the blinds, House stalked up to a slightly surprised Elizabeth. Trapping her against the table, he stated gruffly,

"Alright. No more Cat and Mouse, or Hard to Get. I'm tired of playing."

And with that he swooped down, his lips crashing onto hers. Elizabeth's eyes widened, before she slumped against the patient bed as she responded, her eyes closing as her hands tangled themselves in his jacket lapels. As they broke apart, no words were uttered as each struggled to catch their breath.

"House-" Elizabeth gasped, but was cut off as he smirked, "It's Greg."

Turning to unlock the door, he left her clutching the table, declaring "Dinner tonight at 8. I'll pick you up. Be ready," as he strolled out the door whistling.

--

Elizabeth was waiting outside her apartment complex, when House roared up on his bike. Thank god she chose to wear pants. Watching as he eyed her, she smirked,

"Do I pass inspection Doctor?"

"Very sexy. Am especially digging the boobage show from that ultra low-cut top."

"Glad to know."

"Well," House uttered, "Hop on," before tossing her a helmet. As the bike roared to life and House felt her arms go around he was about to comment, when he felt a squeeze on his right thigh. Ooo, feisty. He was liking her more already.

--

Before she knew it, House had pulled back up to Elizabeth's complex, stopping, before turning the bike off. Letting go of his waist, Elizabeth swung off the back before pulling off the helmet and shaking her hair out.

"You seem pretty experienced with bikes," House commented.

"Well I should hope so," Elizabeth smiled, "I used to own one."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but Elizabeth cut him off before anymore could be said. "I don't know about you, but I have a big meeting in the morning."

Messing with his cane, he just snarked, "Just have to torture the ducklings some more."

Laughing, Elizabeth just smiled,

"Well. I had a wonderful time Greg, and I will see you tomorrow."

"Aww! I can't come in?"

Chuckling, she stood on tiptoe as she pulled him closer.

"No. But you can have this." And with that, she pulled him in for a sweet goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Greg."

As she was disappearing through the lobby doors, he muttered

"Oh man, I'm in trouble."

--

Davis was waiting for him as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. House sighed as she walked along with him, the smirk on her face he couldn't ignore.

"She's got you on a tight leash, doesn't she, puppy?"

"Oh bite me."

"I think it's Elizabeth you want to bite, Greg, not me," Davis teased. House rolled his eyes as he made his way towards his office, only to pause to see Elizabeth sitting in his office, in his desk chair. Elizabeth had an eyebrow raised in question when she saw Diane. The other woman grinned at her friend, waving, before turning her back to her and staring at House.

"Yes?" House asked.

"Just witnessing you getting a taste of your own medicine. And it's sweet. Ah, I need to go tell James," Diane sighed happily, ignoring House's growl and half-hearted attempts to smack her in the calf with his cane when she walked away.

"You're letting Diane get to you, really?" Elizabeth said as House opened his door. The woman stood and the two met in the middle of his office. "I expected more from you, Greg."

"I need more incentive," House said, eyeing Elizabeth's chest. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across said chest.

"How about more dirt on Diane? Will that tickle your sarcasm bone?" Elizabeth drawled.

"Do tell."

"Tonight, at eight. Pretend to leave, make sure Diane sees you, but sneak back in to my office and you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"Will you be naked?"

"Not in the near future if you don't do what I just told you to do," Elizabeth smirked. House followed her to his office door when she turned to face him. "Bye." She pressed up against him and place a chaste kiss on his lips before turning. Straight into Cuddy.

"What?"

"Oh hello Lisa," Elizabeth said airily. "Good morning." The Neurologist calmly walked away, leaving a thoroughly confused Dean of Medicine and House behind her.

"Ooook," House said after a minute, when Cuddy turned to question him. "Oh look, I have a case!" He said quickly, spotting his three underlings coming towards him with a file in Foreman's hands. "Gotta run!"

--

That night, House pretended to leave with Wilson, even going out into the parking lot with him.

"Should I have warned Diane about this?" Wilson asked as they left the hospital.

"And ruin my delight?"

"Yeah, I should have."

"Oh come on, you know you're curious too."

"Yeah, I'll probably be hearing about it tomorrow, if you get your way," Wilson sighed, stopping at House's motorcycle. "Why wait in the hospital when I can go home and find out later?"

"Oh good, that means we can have sex in her office then."

"Please, Elizabeth hasn't put out yet. You would've been smirking and sanctimonious all day. Most you've gotten is first base, which is frankly disappointing," Wilson laughed, giving House a wave as he walked to his car.

House grumbled as he got on his bike and moved it away from vantage point. He really had to get into Harris' pants soon, if Wilson can make easy jokes about it.

"We need to have sex."

Elizabeth sighed as House strolled into her office. "_You_ need to have sex. I can last longer than you."

"We'll see about that," House growled, and tugged her against him. He smirked as he felt Elizabeth's breath hitch a bit when she met his eyes. Unfortunately, Elizabeth seemed to pull herself together and backed out of his embrace.

"Not tonight. You're here to get your sweet pay dirt."

"You willingly sell your friend out to me? I'm touched."

"Usually I wouldn't, but since she's the one who gave you directions to my place, she should expect it coming back to hit her. We both did this in college, so she better not bitch," Elizabeth snickered, before squealing quietly. "There he is! Now be quiet."

Elizabeth had the blinds that lined the glass walls of her office closed, and both she and House kept their bodies behind the blinds and peeked out of the glass door of her office. It had a primo vantage point of the nurses station, where Diane was making her way towards.

"Who?"

"Shhhh!"

House shot a glare in Elizabeth's direction, but saved his retribution for later. Davis was zeroing in on someone, and a couple seconds later, a tall dark haired man was making his way to Davis. In his arms was a young boy, hair dark like the older man.

"Wait for it," Elizabeth whispered, an evil grin on her face. House watched as Davis' smile widened, watching as the man freed an arm and placed it around her, resting at the small of her back as the man bent to place a kiss on Davis' lips. "Bingo."

"You. Are evil," House breathed, as Elizabeth went to grab her purse. She gave him a sweet grin.

"It's a gift," she answered, as she pushed her door open. "Don! Danny!"

Diane looked over, surprise on her face that turned into resignation when she saw House's smirking face. "Crap."

"Hey Liz," the newly identified Don answered. When House got closer, he noticed Don was as tall as him, his dark hair in a short hair cut that suited him, and piercing blue eyes that were looking at Diane in concern. The little boy in Don's arms looked at House curiously. The kid had his father's looks, and the boy smiled at him after House made a face at him.

"Well," Diane sighed, glaring at Elizabeth. "Don, you know Elizabeth." She motioned to House. "This is Dr. Gregory House. He's the Head of Diagnostics here. Greg, this is Don, my boyfriend, and his son Danny."

"Very pleased to meet you," House smirked. Don nodded amiably in his direction, his arms full.

"Hello," Danny said, putting out a small hand for House to take. Elizabeth giggled as House solemnly shook the little boy's hand.

"One of the few words he can say properly," Don supplied, ruffling the child's hair affectionately. "He's only a year old."

Elizabeth was grinning at Diane's glare. "You two headed out as well?" Elizabeth said politely. Don nodded.

"Just picking Diane up," he said.

"Great!" Elizabeth said. Danny suddenly shot his arms out in Elizabeth's direction, and the woman laughed before obliging the boy and picking Danny out of Don's arms. "You like the elevator, don't you?"

"El'vator!" Danny chirruped. Don smiled and slid the arm around Diane's waist off and instead linked hands with her.

"So, Don, how long have you been with Diane?" House started as the three of them followed Elizabeth to the elevator.

"Six months," Don replied, as Diane sighed at House's delighted grin.

"Oh so you're the reason she wore the fuck me pumps a couple weeks ago," House smirked. Diane groaned while Don smiled.

"They lived up to their name," was the man's answer, and House was impressed at how pink Diane could blush.

"Oh I like you."

--

After saying their goodbyes, Elizabeth began to walk in the opposite direction of the parking garage, when House's voice called

"Need a lift?"

Turning, she smiled. "Actually, yes." Walking back over to him, she peered up at him, before grinning.

"You offering?"

Rolling his eyes, House began to stroll away, Elizabeth quickly catching up to him as he asked, "Where's your car?"

"The shop. Oil leak."

Reaching his bike, Elizabeth grabbed the spare helmet, before climbing up behind him. Stiffening as she laid her head against his back, House smiled to himself before relaxing and starting up the bike, roaring out of the lot.

--

This time Elizabeth let House escort her up to her door. Big mistake. Currently, House had her trapped between his body and the front door, both trying to contain themselves yet at the same time rip off each others clothes.

"Greg," Elizabeth breathed, as they broke apart and House began to leave love bites on her neck. "Hmm," was the only reply received as Elizabeth began to sink into a passionate stupor again. Shaking free, she repeated his name with a little more force.

"I can't," she whispered, cupping his cheek and staring into his piercing blue eyes "not tonight. I'm sorry."

Before he could say anything, Elizabeth was in her apartment. Hearing the lock click, House sighed, his eyes closing as he rested his head against the closed door. This was not just a fling anymore. Even though they'd only been out once, House was pretty sure he was starting to fall in love.


	7. Chapter 6

Enjoy everyone!!!

The next morning a grouchy House passed Diane. This piqued her interest. No, not that he was grumpy, since he always was, but the fact that he had made no lewd comments or leers at her. Just walked right on by with a slightly confused expression on his face. Pushing her issues to the side for a minute, she hurried to catch up to him.

"Why so silent Dr. Sarcasm?"

Glancing at her, he just sighed his eyebrows knotting together even more. Hm. Now that was something.

"Greg?"

"It's nothing Davis."

And with that he continued towards his office, deep in thought. Opening the door, he saw that Elizabeth was waiting for him, sitting in his chair once more. "Curious," he uttered, "I thought that the door said Gregory House. I guess not. I'll just go and try to find _my_ office." Before he could even reach the door to leave however, Elizabeth was up and out of the chair, blocking his way out.

"Greg."

"Harris."

Wincing at the sarcastic use of her last name, she looked up him.

"Five minutes. That's all I'm asking for. Then you're free to kick me out."

When he didn't say anything else and just stared back with a bored expression, Elizabeth started to talk.

"First thing, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about shutting you out last night. Just understand that I'm not pushing you away. Though I could probably double as your female counterpart, I am vulnerable, just like anyone else. I was-," here she choked back a sob, "I was afraid that if I let it go further, that if you came in and something happened, that you would just use me and leave. I've only been in two relationships, both long term, both ending badly and leaving me heartbroken. If we're going to take this somewhere I wanted to start slow, and not rush head on into anything. So," she smiled softly unable to hold in the few tears that managed to leak from her eyes, "I've opened up and my heart is in your hands now. Take it or break it, you decide."

House stood there motionless, his blue eyes widened in shock. Leaning up, Liz lightly kissed his cheek before turning and hurrying out, swiping at her face as she just missed running Wilson and Diane over. Immediately both heads snapped back around and simultaneously both exclaimed,

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Eyeing the two, House opened his mouth before Diane cut him off growling,

"Fix it. NOW."

Not even bothering to argue with the death glares he was receiving, House left and went in search of Elizabeth.

--

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth let the night air wash over her before bringing her third cigarette up to her lips, inhaling deeply. Smashing out the simmering butt on the railing, Liz brushed away some stray hair before lighting up again. Pulling her coat tighter about her form, Elizabeth exhaled a stream of smoke unaware of the pair of penetrating blue eyes that never left her body.

House stood silently outside Elizabeth's office doors, looking through the clear glass as his budding love interest went through a pack of cigs like no tomorrow. Sighing he placed his hand hesitantly on the door handle before he noticed the ducklings coming toward him out of the corner of his eye. Turning, House jumped slightly when Diane was right behind him.

"Impressive," House smirked as he tried to side-step, but failing. As his team came closer, House quickly used his cane as a pointer and exclaimed,

"Oh look! A new case. Gotta run!"

Before she could react, House scurried away as fast as he could from Diane's grasp. Growling as she crossed her arms, Diane glared daggers into House's back before huffing in exasperation and entering Elizabeth's office. Joining her friend on the balcony, Elizabeth said nothing as Diane took a cigarette, and lighting up beside her.

"You want me to kill House?"

"No."

"Can I at least take his cane away?"

Elizabeth looked at Diane's pleading and pouting face. She couldn't help it. She laughed.

Smiling, Diane nudged her friend on the shoulder.

"That's more like it. I wanna see a smile."

Looking at her half smoked cig, Diane exhaled before saying mournfully,

"I guess I better stop." As she stubbed it out, she looked at it sadly. Sighing she looked at Elizabeth. "Such a waste. But, I have date tonight at my house and it won't do to smell like an ashtray around Danny. Oh, well. The things you do for love huh?"

Grinning slightly, Liz answered "Yeah. Well I'll go ahead and stop too. I need to head home anyway."

"Rest up. I'll see you tomorrow." Diane embraced Liz before grabbing her stuff and heading to her own office to lock up.

--

"Hey beautiful, what's cooking?" Don asked as he came up from behind Diane, encircling her waist with his arms.

Chuckling softly, Diane turned her head and placed a kiss on Don's cheek. "Sauce for the pasta. Will you keep an eye on the bread that's in the oven? I think someone's at the door."

"Sure babe," Don replied as Diane walked out of the kitchen passing Danny in front of the TV and ruffling his hair. Opening her door, she stated,

"Yes, how can I-oh no it's you. House what do you want?"

Before he could answer, Don walked up and grinned at House as Diane groaned.

"Dr. House, right?"

Smirking, House replied,

"Just call me Greg."

"Would you like to stay for dinner-OW!"

Don shot a look at Diane as she kicked him.

"Why thank you. That'd be great."

House smirked at the lethal glare Diane shot at Don, who studiously ignored the look in favor of joining his son in the living room. Instead of sitting down, House followed Diane into the kitchen.

"Six months, huh?"

"Shut it, House," Diane hissed, stirring the sauce on the stove for a moment. After checking the taste the woman bent over to check the oven, and House couldn't help but sneak a peek at Diane's butt. "And so help me, if you're checking out my ass I will grab Don's gun and shoot you."

"So your boy toy's packing? He's a cop?"

"Former," Diane replied as she pulled toasted bread out of the oven.

"Fired?"

"Resigned."

"Forced?"

"His choice."

"Hmmmm." Before House could comment further a pair of tiny hands tugged at his jeans. He looked down to see the clear blue eyes of Don's son staring up at him.

"Hit him with your cane and I end you, House," Diane warned as she puttered around the kitchen. Don leaned in the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed and glancing at House and Danny with amusement in his eyes.

"Danny's a big kid, Di, he'll be fine," Don replied. Danny stared up at House silently for a moment, before grinning.

"Howse," the one year old said. Danny giggled, tugging once more at House's jeans before waddling his way back to his father. Don grinned as he picked Danny up in his arms.

"That's right, kiddo," Don praised. "House."

"Oh god please don't tell me this is going to be an after school special," Diane groaned as she moved the food to the table. "If it is I'm forgoing the wine and breaking out the Crown."

--

By the time everyone got settled in for dinner, House had a smirk on his face, Don had a pleased smile on his face, Danny was happy all the time, and Diane was slowly wondering what she did to get this karmic disaster. She thinks she got it pegged to that one party back at Mount Sinai. Damn med school students. At the round table, House was to Don's left, Danny in a high char to his right. Diane sat next to Danny, and luckily got to buffer Danny from House.

Diane served House first, the irritated glance she threw him made House grin. "I'm just wondering," Diane said nonchalantly as she served Don and Danny next, "how are things going with Elizabeth? I hope you're going to reconcile with her."

House rolled his eyes. "Your subtlety is like a felt pad on a sledgehammer."

"If only it would break the tiny little walnut you call your brain and give you some common sense," Diane retorted as she put plain noodles on Danny's high chair tray.

"I have plenty of common sense, it tells me not to listen to you," House shot back, grinning at the tiny chuckle that escaped Don's lips. Diane shot a glare at her boyfriend, and Don quickly seemed interested in his plate. Smart man.

"So," Don said after a moment of silence, "Diane says I'm not to listen to anything you say."

An eyebrow rose in amusement. House chuckled. "Is that so?" He glanced to the left to see Diane's face slacken in shock. "She's probably right."

--

"OK, you had dinner and bugged me even more than I thought was possible. Now get lost."

"Oh Double-D's I'm hurt," House pouted, placing a hand over his heart. Snorting, Diane opened the door. "Tough, now I believe you have some apologizing to do. Beat it and take the pie." As House was handed a large apple pie he opened his mouth to question what it was about but was met by Diane's door being slammed in his face.

--

Elizabeth was curled up and reading a book while sipping tea, when a sharp rapping at her door startled her. Climbing out of her seat, she threw on her robe and padded to her door. Looking through her peephole all she saw was a pie. "What the-?" Opening the door, the first thing that came to her mind when she saw House was, 'Oh God,' but what came out of her mouth was "Why the hell do you have pie? Whatever, never mind. House, what do you want?"

As House put down the pie, Liz sighed and started to close the door on him, only to be stopped by him sticking his cane in the doorway. Pushing his way in and shutting the door, he faced Liz. "I've had enough door slammed in my face today thank you." Sighing, Liz murmured,

"Greg, I've been hurt enough today. What do you want?"

Sighing, he just muttered,

"I'm sorry."

There was a bit of an awkward silence for a minute, before he turned and started for the door. "I'll see you at work then." Opening the door, he started on his way before Liz's voice stopped him.

"Wait!"

Running up to him, Liz smiled suggestively,

"Where are you going? I never said you had to leave…"

Cocking one eyebrow as he smirked smugly, House just responded "Really now?" before stepping back in and locking the door.

--

The next day Wilson stormed into House's office.

"House, I swear if you don't fix this thing with Liz I- YOU HAD SEX!"

Cocking an eyebrow as he twirled his cane, House replied

"Do you always start your days spouting off oddities?"

"Don't change the subject! I can tell by that sanctimonious, self-righteous smirk on your face that it's true!"

"And if it is?"

Wilson never got a chance to respond, because at that moment Elizabeth breezed in. Smirking at Wilson's shock as she jumped up to sit on House's desk, she grinned, "Good afternoon gentlemen," before leaning across the desk to kiss House. She glanced back to see Wilson's face still frozen in shock.

"House I need a status re-" Diane was pushing the door open while looking at the folder in her hands. She paused when she saw Wilson in shock and Elizabeth leaning over House's desk.

"You needed something, Double D's?" House quipped, a smirk on his face.

Diane stared at them for another second, before a huge grin bloomed. "I'm not the only one that got some last night, I gather."

"It was some delicious pie, Di," Elizabeth said happily, cutting a glance at House before continuing. "Even more delicious when I ate it off House's-"

"Please don't continue that sentence or I will have to get some brain bleach," Wilson stated, moving towards the door. "And Diane, get the cash while I try and get those images out of my head."

Diane let Wilson out of the office as she smirked. "I'm glad my pie went to such good use. I'll leave you two kiddos to your total high school make out. I need to go collect my winnings from Chase. To think your diagnostics team thought it would take longer for you two to get in the sack." She cackled as she left.

Elizabeth turned to House. "Too bad there isn't any pie left."

He shrugged and twirled his cane. "I have ice cream in my fridge."

"Is that a promise, Dr. House?"

"Maybe."

--

As Elizabeth was heading towards the door to leave for the day, She detoured over to the nurse's station where Diane, Chase, and Wilson all stood. As she neared, she called out with a smirk,

"So Dr. Chase, I hear you lost a bet."

All three turned at the sound of her voice, Chase frowning in return.

"Unfortunately."

"So," Diane grinned, handing a file to the nurse behind the counter, "you off for the day?"

Pulling on her jacket Liz just smirked back, "Yep. House promised me ice cream," causing Wilson to choke, Chase to gag, and Diane to snort.

"Have fun dear!"

"Oh believe me," she murmured, before turning to saunter out, "I will."


	8. Chapter 7

YAY! So House has a girlfriend, what do you guys think of our snappy Miss Liz? Sorry I've been behind on updates but when I get home from work, I literally fall straight asleep. I will try and get more up this weekend. Reviews much encouraged!!!

-----

It had been three weeks since House and Liz had reconciled and reaffirmed their relationship. And though he would never admit it, House had changed. Even his team noticed. Yes, he was still the same snarky, narcissistic, egotistical, pill popping bastard he had always been, but there was a slight change. He was happy. Well most of the time anyway. Currently, he was standing just inside Elizabeth's office watching her. She had no idea he was there, since at the present time she stood in front of her desk, back to him, review case files. Limping over quietly he hooked his cane over her arm and before she could react turned her around and wrapped his free arm around her before kissing her. Pulling back, he smirked as she caught her breath before stating,

"Well, you certainly know how to get a girl's attention!"

Shrugging, he muttered "It's a gift."

"So," House said, taking a seat, "dinner?"

Smiling back, Liz replied

"Love to."

--

Later, as the two sat in House's apartment, the comfortable silence was broken as House suddenly said

"Move in with me."

Sitting up from her current resting place against House's side, Liz turned to him with widened eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry?"

Tucking hair behind her ear, House stared straight into her eyes.

"I want you to move in with me."

Cupping his cheek, Elizabeth stuttered

Greg-I just-oh.."

Taking a deep breath she glanced down before meeting his eyes once more, but this time with a smile.

"OK."

Grinning, House leaned forward and whispered, "I told you I always get what I want," before capturing her lips in a kiss.

--

Three days later the door to House's office opened to admit Diane.

"Can I help you Davis?"

"Surprisingly yes. I wanted to get your opinion on one of my patients."

House reached for the chart, and as he was reviewing it, heard Diane ask

"By the way lover boy, Elizabeth's home phone hasn't been working. Do you know if she got a new number?"

Freezing, a slow smirk began to form on House's face. Oh, so Elizabeth had not told her best friend a vital piece of information pertaining to her life? Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

"Why are you making that creepy face? I don't want to be in the room for another edition of House's pervy thoughts about what's gonna be Elizabeth."

"Oh, so you don't know?" House asked innocently in a very nonchalant tone.

"Know what?"

Smirking even more at Diane's snappy tone, House continued,

"Why I can't even imagine why Elizabeth wouldn't even let her best friend know!"

"Know WHAT House?!"

Pausing to gaze at the fuming woman, he tilted his head while twirling his cane before unleashing the biggest smirk Diane had seen in her life.

"Why only that Liz's phone is not connected anymore since she now lives with me."

Diane stood in shock, mouth agape, before screeching,

"WHAT?!"

House perused the chart and noted that Diane could keep her mouth open wide. Don was a lucky man. "Her previous residence is now empty? I'm sure you understand the fact she doesn't live in her old apartment anymore."

Diane gave House a scathing glare and snatched the chart from his desk. She left the office without another word.

"Huh. Guess she does understand."

--

Elizabeth was in the middle of paperwork when Diane stormed into her office, a serious expression prominent on her face.

"Something happen?" Elizabeth asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Diane let out a surprised chuckle, before leaning forward and placing both palms on top of Elizabeth's desk.

"There might have," Diane said airily, before sending a steely glare at her friend. "But getting a hold of you to tell you any news might be troublesome because your apartment is empty. According to your lover."

Elizabeth sat there for a second before blushing. "I forgot to tell you in the-"

"In the middle of moving and probably getting fucked in between all that?" Diane said, leaning back and sitting down, mouth twisted in a victorious smirk. "I had to hear this from House, Liz. He's gonna hold that over me for at least a week."

"Sorry," Elizabeth said meekly, sending an apologetic grin at Diane. The older woman sighed before waving a hand in the air nonchalantly.

"Yeah yeah. Exciting shit. Now I have to bake you a pie."

"What's with you and pies, Di?"

"I find it comforting. Plus you and House seem to have good memories with pie." The leer accompanied with that statement made Elizabeth chuckle. "Do you have a specific flavor in mind?"

"Let's try cherry this time."

"Means I have to make double."

"Why?"

"The boys are coming back in town and it's nearly Dean's birthday. Cherry's his favorite pie flavor," Diane sighed.

"What for? They need to replenish their supplies?"

"That. And to give Don the third degree."

Elizabeth immediately started laughing, ignoring Diane's unamused glance. "Oh that's going to be hilarious."

"For you. Thankfully this will be conducted in private. At my place, where I can hit Dean with a wooden spoon and threaten to deny him pie if it gets too far. I swear, they're so protective."

"I think it's cute," Elizabeth smirked.

"Says the only child," Diane shot back. "Now. As retribution for the inevitable House sanctimonious smirks for the next week, what will you do for me?"

"Sexual favors?" Elizabeth joked.

"You're not Don, and I'm not drunk and high," Diane said.

"Don't let House hear you say that, he'll dose you with Vicodin and try to make that happen," Elizabeth warned.

"Please. Now spill, woman."

"Two hours of your clinic hours."

"Bull. House. Being House. To a much more annoying degree."

"Four."

"Deal. And I'll add in homemade whipped cream with the pie."

"Fine."

The two women smirked at each other. That's how Wilson found them. He glanced nervously at the twin smirks.

"Yes James?" Elizabeth said innocently.

"Just needed to see Diane for a consultation," Wilson said. Diane grinned at Elizabeth before standing and following Wilson.

"Last time that happened I got to fondle that one woman's boobs," Elizabeth heard Diane's amused retort.

"No, just a potential case of testicular cancer," Wilson replied.

"Oh goody." Elizabeth chuckled at Diane's deadpan reply as Diane shut her office door.

--

As House was preparing to leave for the day he heard a familiar voice state

"So I heard you had quite a fun time messing with Diane this afternoon."

Looking up, House smirked as he saw Liz perched in the chair that sat near the door. Moving closer to her, he grinned

"Oh yes. It was the most fun I've had in awhile."

"Oh? So last night wasn't fun?"

"OK. I'll rephrase. It was the most fun I've had before you entered my life."

Liz opened her mouth to reply, but found that she couldn't come up with an answer. Instead she just grinned before standing up and pressing her lips to his. Pulling away, Liz smiled

"Go ahead and head on home. I'm going to wrap things up in my office, and I'll be right behind you."

Kissing him once more Liz turned and left to head back to her office. Cleaning off her desk, Liz began to lock up all her cabinets when Wilson walked in. Grinning at the man, she exclaimed

"Hey! I'm just about to head out. Everything OK?"

"Actually I just wanted to talk to you for a second."

"Sure, take a seat."

"Well," Wilson began, "Diane told me you and House are living together. Don't get me wrong, I think it's great and actually something he really needs. Just, please be careful. Don't break his heart, because the last time he was this open, I ended up picking up the pieces."

Liz was silent for a moment. Then she reached across her desk to put her hand reassuringly on Wilson's.

"James, you don't have to worry. I would never hurt him. I love him." And as that statement escaped Liz's mouth she realized how true it really was. "And don't worry about his heart breaking. Frankly I'm worried that mine is the one that will end up in pieces."

"Thank you for understanding."

"And thank you for talking to me. I think it's sweet you care so much."

"You're dead if you mention this conversation to anyone."

"It's our secret."

--

As soon as Liz walked through the front door, she barely had enough time to lock it before arms encircled her from behind. Letting out a yelp, she heard a voice in her ear state gruffly,

"You're late."

"Quit scaring me!"

"No."

With an amused snort, Liz squirmed out of House's arms and as she was walking to the kitchen, called back

"Sorry. James pulled me aside for a minute. He needed my advice on something."

"Why does every man in the hospital keep coming to you to ask about cross-dressing? I already told Foreman tuck backs are a bitch."

All he got in return was a kitchen towel thrown very forcefully in his face. After that, plus choosing to ignore House's last statement, Liz poked her head out of the kitchen and asked

"Have you had dinner yet?"

Looking up at her from his stretched out position on the couch, House just replied

"Nope, any ideas?"

"Actually," she smiled, "yes."

--

Before Liz knew it, she had been living with House for over two months. The weather had started to turn cold, and tonight as she walked into the apartment, she had to shake one of the first snows of the season off of her coat. The further she entered the home, she realized House wasn't home yet. Deciding to take a hot shower, she smirked to herself. She was going to give House a very big surprise.

--

About an hour and a half later, House hurried through the front door, cursing under his breath as he flung off his snow decked coat.

"Damn cold…"

"I think I can think of a few things to warm you up Dr. House."

Looking up, House smirked when he saw Liz leaning against the door frame that led down the hall to their bedroom. Stalking to her, House uttered suggestively,

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," came the reply, "what do you think?" And with that, Liz untied her robe and let House's eyes fall on her black lace clad form. Dropping his cane, House scooped up Liz, causing her to let out a peal of laughter, before stating

"I think we remedy the situation."

Elizabeth's laughter continued all the way down the hall, and into the bedroom before the door was kicked shut.


	9. Chapter 8

Here you are dear readers, enjoy!

-------

The shrill ring of the phone sliced through the night's silence. The lump on the bed shifted, slight groans mingling with the phone. Don mumbled groggily, arms tightening around Diane as a reflex of the noise.

"Your phone," he mumbled into her hair. Diane sighed, burrowing further into Don's embrace.

"No," she whined. The phone stopped ringing, before someone started calling again. With an exasperated groan, Diane reluctantly rolled out of Don's arms and answered her phone.

"Davis," she said sleepily. Behind her, Don shifted to mold against her back, arms winding around her. "This better be good."

"Uh..."

"Chase? It's-" she shot a quick glance to the beside clock, "Four AM. I like you and all, but if this is a stupid question I'm going to advise you to check into the ER early."

"House won't answer his phone," a second voice answered. Foreman.

"And Wilson hasn't either," Cameron interjected. Diane held back the frustrated scream she wanted to release. The phone ringing hadn't woken up Danny, but Diane's scream definitely would have.

"Please don't tell me I have to go to the hospital right now, because it will not be pretty," she sighed. "House made you stay, didn't he?"

"Obviously," Foreman said sarcastically. "The patient is being treated with steroids for Sarcoidosis, but she went into V-tach five minutes ago. We just got her stable."

"What's different? If it was just Sarcoidosis, House would've figured it ages ago," Diane said, leaning back into Don's arms and feeling him smile into her neck. "There has to be more."

"There are some subepitheial immune deposits in her glomerular capillary wall," Chase answered. "We thought it was internal bleeding from the wreck."

Diane sighed as she racked her sleep-addled brain for potential diseases. "Do a microscopy with the H&E stain. It might be Membranous nephritis. Test for it and call House." Diane ended the call before dialing a familiar number.

"What're you doing?" Don mumbled.

"House won't answer his phone, but I know for damn sure Elizabeth will," Diane said, smirking when she heard her friend pick up.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth's voice was husky from sleep. In the background Diane could hear a deep rumbling and sheets whispering.

"Blame House. And the fact that he's not answering his phone. Tell him that the treatment for Sarcoidosis didn't work. Told them to do a test for MN. And that he's so dead when I actually wake up. James too," Diane groused.

"He did what?" Elizabeth hissed, and a soft 'thwap' along with a shout made Diane smirk in victory. Small victory, anyways.

"See you at work Sunday," Diane pushed on.

"Oh yeah, have a fun day off," Elizabeth said, ignoring the disgruntled mumbling on her line.

"I'll try," Diane said, closing her phone with a nearly silent 'twhick' before rolling over to face Don.

"Mmm, you ok?" Don asked, eyelids at half-mast and sleepy. Diane gently maneuvered them to the center of the bed and settled back into his arms. She grinned at the soft kiss to the crown of her head.

"Never better."

--

It was well into the evening, when most of the activity in the hospital died down. House and his diagnostics team were still trying to figure out their latest bizarre case, and Cuddy was fighting him every step of the way.

"Kill me now," Diane moaned as she burst into Elizabeth's office. Elizabeth looked up from the patient file she was going through and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"That goes against our Hippocratic oath, Diane."

"Ha ha," Diane said sarcastically, pacing the length of Elizabeth's office.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Sam and Dean are in town."

"For the-"

"Yes."

"Ooooh."

"Shut up." Walk to the sliding door. Turn. Pace to the door. Turn and repeat.

"This is only the second time they're gonna do this."

"Because it's only the second serious relationship they've been around for," Diane sighed, before collapsing into the chair in front of the desk. Using her legs she twisted the chairs so she could use the other seat as a leg rest. "They're already at my apartment."

"Is that wise?"

"Well I haven't baked the pies for them yet, so they can't use it against me," Diane muttered, massaging her temples with her fingertips. "Don and Danny are picking me up, so he'll have some support before facing those two."

Elizabeth grinned sympathetically. "Well personally I think he'll fare much better than Paul."

At the mention of her ex, Diane scrunched her face in disdain. "Don't remind me."

"It was funny to hear the love poem he was gonna read you. He really compared your eye color to amber flecks from fossilized tree sap?"

"Dean should not be speaking to you. So much for family loyalty."

"It's _Dean_. Any chance to antagonize you he'll take the opportunity." Elizabeth laughed at the scathing glare shot in her direction.

"Oh he's definitely hearing about that drinking challenge when we were in Cali," Diane teased.

"I'd like to hear about it now," House drawled as he stormed his way into the office. Diane rolled her eyes when she felt House's cane thwap at her legs, letting her feet fall out of the chair. House took the newly emptied seat and looked pointedly at Diane.

"Yes, House?" Diane asked.

"It's story time with Doctor Double D's," he replied, adopting an eager look on his face. Elizabeth groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"I hate you Diane."

Diane smirked. "Liar." She glanced at her watch before grimacing again. "All right. Off to what's undoubtedly going to be an awkward and embarrassing couple of hours." With a pained grin, she left the office.

"What's up with Double D's? Time for her pap smear?"

Elizabeth just smiled fondly at House. "Family stuff."

--

"You're more stressed than I am," is what Don said as soon as Danny and he arrived at Diane's office.

"You say the sweetest things," Diane muttered. Danny was clutched against his father's chest, eyelids drooping. "If they weren't ridiculously good at finding people, I'd suggest not even going back to my place."

Don chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'd rather not give your brothers any reasons to hate me."

Diane groaned at the comment, wrinkling her nose in frustration before sighing. "Might as well get this over with. If we leave them alone in my apartment any longer Dean will start looking for blackmail material."

"I probably shouldn't have left those handcuffs from last time then."

"Oh you didn't."

"I forgot them."

They stared at each other for a moment before wincing. "They've probably found them already."

"Great," Diane muttered, "more fuel."

As the three of them were leaving, Elizabeth and House were waiting for them at the elevators.

"Good luck, Don," Elizabeth said warmly. House started snickering and Elizabeth elbowed him in the ribs. "You'll do fine. Dean just likes to assert his authority. Or so he thinks."

"I regret letting you meet my brothers," Diane groaned, and House smirked. "I also regret sending Dean to do my bidding, because now he respects House. Of all the people my brother could respect, it has to be you."

"He's got the brains of the family," House shot back. Don and Elizabeth chuckled.

"See if I give you pie," Diane hissed, shaking her head at them. Don and she made their way into the next elevator, watching as Elizabeth waved at them happily.

"You say the sweetest things!" Elizabeth said. Don sent an incredulous look at Diane.

"You two spent too much time together in college."

"Personality osmosis. That's my theory."

--

Sam opened the door before Diane could pull out her keys. "You're la-" His comment died when he saw Danny cuddled in Diane's arm.

She gave her brother a small smile. "Sorry. Elizabeth caught us on the way out. Sam, this-" she tilted her head back to Don, who stood behind her, "is Don, my boyfriend. And this is his son, Danny."

"Hello," Sam greeted Don with a nod, before shifting his gaze to Danny. "Hey buddy, how're you?"

Danny stared at Sam in silence, causing the older man to shift slightly. "Sam?" Danny asked, glancing up at Diane. She smiled and nodded. Danny thrust his arms out at Sam, a non-verbal request. Sam immediately picked the boy up and stared as Danny burrowed his face against Sam's chest, relaxing in his hold.

"Awwww," Diane cooed. Sam sent a tiny glare.

"I know what you're thinking, and stop it. Dean's cooking, got impatient," Sam said, turning and letting them into the apartment. Don briefly squeezed her hand in comfort, but she held on before he could let go.

"Sammy, they here yet? I'm done playing Betty Homemaker," Dean called out, walking out of the kitchen wiping his hands on his jeans, looking up at Sam's amused snort. "Whose kid?"

"Mine," Don answered. Dean glanced at Don, and took a moment to take in Diane's boyfriend. It was while Dean was cataloging information in his head that Diane realized Dean was the shortest of the three men. She bit back a grin and instead plastered a blank look on her face.

"Dean, this is Don. Don, this is my brother Dean. Danny is his son," Diane introduced.

"Hmph," Dean grunted, eyes narrowing at Don before looking at Danny. Sam was still holding Danny, and the little boy stared back at Dean. Danny then spied the amulet that Dean wore all the time and pointed at it.

"Shiny good." Diane chuckled.

"Yes, Danny," she said, motioning for Sam to put Danny down. Danny wobbled on his feet for a moment, before glancing up at everyone.

"Fu," Danny said, poking at Dean's jeans before waddling into the kitchen where the table was set. He stopped at the table and turned his blue eyes at everyone. "Fuuuu."

"All right, the kid's adorable, one point on," Dean muttered, making Diane grin as she pulled Don to the table.

--

Dinner was awkwardly polite, Don getting to see how the three siblings bickered in good fun, with Diane and Sam grinning at how Dean was slowly getting wrapped around Danny's pinky finger. Dean was such a sucker for kids despite his bad boy exterior.

After dinner, though, when Diane went to put Danny to sleep in the extra crib she kept in her bedroom, the easy demeanor changed. When she got back to the living room Dean was standing across the room from where Don was sitting comfortably on the couch. Sam sat at the love seat that faced the couch, limbs sprawled but Diane knew it was his subtle intimidation tactic.

"Let's get this over with," Diane sighed as she sat next to Don on the couch, linking their hands together.

"Excellent," Dean grinned wolfishly, and Diane prayed for the strength not to seriously beat up Dean.

--

"Well you look like you survived," Wilson greeted Diane as she breezed into his office for their meeting. Diane shrugged and handed him the extra coffee she had.

"Sam was pretty much the deciding factor. Dean just wanted to watch him sweat."

"And?"

Diane smirked. "Don was a homicide detective back in New York, so Dean's attempts at intimidation were not effective."

Wilson let out a low whistle. "Didn't like that, huh?"

"Nope," Diane answered, taking a sip from her Styrofoam cup. "But once they got the important stuff out of the way, like, 'don't hurt my sister or I'll kill you' or asking about Danny and where his mother is, and why he left New York, all three of them started sharing war stories. It was surreal."

"Twilight zone surreal?"

"Close to it. They even started having a pissing contest over battle scars."

"At least they seem to accept him."

"I think partially because he knows his way around a gun. And fighting. The last boyfriend they interrogated wasn't exactly..."

"Adept at physical activities?" Wilson supplied.

"Paul was an artist, not a fighter."

"Dean called him a pansy."

"Dean calls most people pansies."

"He was right this time."

"Stop taking their side James, or I'm telling them about what happened five years ago."

"I'll be good."

Diane smirked. "Yeah, you better." She chuckled before pulling out the first file in her hands. "Patty Morgan, we have a chance to catch these suckers before it gets terminal."

--

"Boy toy still living?" House drawled as he pushed open Diane's office, Elizabeth following him in.

"What are you two joined at the hip now? It's so sweet," Diane snickered. "And for your information, yes. Don has the full sibling approval. I think they're going to a shooting range next time the boys drop in."

"How strangely cute," Elizabeth quipped.

"Very 'Deliverance' like," House joked.

"They probably could make you squeal like a pig, Greg," Diane shot back.

"We actually had a reason to see you. Or at least, Greg did," Elizabeth said.

Diane shrugged. "All right, what's the deal?"

"Patient's having some discrepancies in the marrow," House stated, cane twirling in hand already. "Immune system's shot, so it's definitely a blood problem. And since we have our resident Hematologist here, I might as well be lazy."

"Got the blood film and FBE?" House tossed the file on the desk. Diane flipped it open and scanned the results. "No evidence of lukemia?"

"First thing I had them test for," House replied.

"It looks like Essential thrombocytosis."

"ET? It does fit," House mused, "Enlarged spleen, nosebleeds, and the gastrointestinal bleeding."

Diane tilted her head and groaned in delight at the crack she felt. "I'd still test for it, but it fits."

"Hard night?"

"Shut up House before I tell Cuddy who really sent that condom basket to the latest board meeting."

"Touché."


	10. Chapter 9

Christmas was fast approaching, and Princeton Plainsboro did not go untouched. As soon as House walked through the front doors he groaned at the sound of Christmas carols. Picking up some notices from the front desk, he rolled his eyes before shaking his coat off and heading toward the elevator. Pounding the door open with his cane, House stalked into the Diagnostics room and headed straight for the coffee as he asked,

"Alright peons, what do have today?"

All three glanced at one another. Great, it was one of _those _days. Opening the folder in front of him, Chase started

"Patient presents with rapid loss of renal function, elevated potassium and change in bodily fluid balance." (BTW, it turns out to be acute renal failure leading to acute tubular necrosis.)

"Well," House stated raising his eyebrows, "let's get to work shall we?"

--

Closing the door of the apartment behind him, House shook the snow and cold off, before throwing his keys on the table and limping to the kitchen to get a drink. He didn't hear Liz, maybe she had already gone to bed. Even though she had the day off, she had definitely needed it. He had left her early that morning, and she had immediately curled up into his vacant warm spot, missing him already. She had been working extremely hard lately, usually coming in long after he was asleep and was exhausted, so he hadn't disturbed her, and left quietly. He looked up though as he heard a voice ask sleepily,

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Smirking as he walked over to her, he replied

"You wouldn't want to know."

Letting out a light chuckle, Liz swatted him, before leaning forward to rest against his chest.

"My clothes look good on you," House commented, eyeing the large button down of his that she wore. "They would look better off though."

"Pervert."

"Ah. That may be so, but you wouldn't have me any other way."

"Sad, but true."

Setting down his empty scotch glass, House grinned before stating sternly

"Alright young lady. I am ordering you to bed."

"Yes Dr. House," Liz laughed before letting herself be led down the hallway.

--

The next morning found House lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling while Elizabeth was sound asleep, curled into his side. Today was his day off, and another one for Liz as well. Usually House would be up, using any crazy story that popped into his head to try and convince Cuddy to let him come in. But today strangely, he didn't. He wanted to stay home and stare at Liz all day. And oddly enough, he was OK with that. At that moment, Elizabeth blinked and let out a groan, stretching before turning to smile at House. "Good morning," she murmured, her voice husky and eyes still half mast from sleep. It was creepy how she could do that. She always knew when she was on his mind. Turning his head, House smirked "Morning." Moving closer to him, she sighed as she felt his arm go around her shoulders.

"What are you doing up so early? Were you watching me sleep again? Quit it, it's creepy."

Smirking, he responded, "Good." Liz simply rolled her eyes before asking again,

"So, why are you up?" House was silent for a moment before stating,

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Stroking her back, House just murmured

"Nothing important."

It was silent for awhile, before Liz asked

"So, what do you want to do on your day off?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things," House grinned before rolling over to straddle Liz, her laughter quickly dying away to moans of pleasure.

"Do you plan on starting every morning this way?" Liz groaned, arching up to grab House's shoulders.

"You bet," came the gruff reply, before his lips found hers.

----

Despite House ignoring the Christmas spirit, Liz was determined to bring a little of it into the apartment. So one day after work while House was still at the hospital finishing up a case, Liz went out and picked up a small tree and brought it home. She had finished decorating and was in the kitchen preparing dinner when she heard the front door open and could hear the all too recognizable thud of House's cane as it hit the floor when he walked. She smirked when she heard a pause accompanied with a huff, before he walked into the kitchen.

"What is that thing in the living room?"

"I believe its called a Christmas Tree. Did I pick something else up by mistake?" Liz replied innocently.

"Smart ass."

"Egomaniac."

"Touché."

Liz just shook her head before leaning over to check dinner in the oven.

"Greg, quit staring at my ass."

"No."

Letting out a sigh, Liz stood upright, crossing her arms before saying "Gregory House, what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know, but I think I deserve a very, _very _big punishment."

Laughing, Liz grabbed his jacket lapels and pulling him to her, captured him in a kiss. Breaking it briefly, she breathed "I love you House," before closing the space between them once more.

--

Early Christmas morning light shone in the bedroom, causing Elizabeth to wake, wince, and then turn and bury herself in House's warm embrace. As his arms tightened around her, he turned toward her a little, his face serene in sleep. Smiling, Liz settled back and let sleep carry her away once more. Hours later, Liz woke to find House still sleeping soundly beside her. Slowly slipping from his embrace, Liz pulled on her fluffy, warm robe to guard her against the winter chill and silently snuck from the bedroom to start preparing breakfast.

--

House squinted as soft clinking could be heard from the kitchen. Blinking sleep from his eyes, he eyed the clock. 11AM. Sitting all the way up, he let out a groan as he stretched before running a hand across his face. Pulling on a tee and his flannel pajama bottoms, House half shuffled, half limped into the bathroom before closing the door. Just as Liz finished placing the breakfast dishes on the table, she heard House and his cane thump their way into the kitchen.

"Morning," she smiled before kissing him slowly. Breaking away, Liz smiled at him as she handed him his coffee. After taking a gulp, House just grunted in reply before placing a rough kiss on her cheek and sitting. Liz grinned and shook her head, knowing that was his way of replying. Until House had at least one cup of coffee he was not with the rest of the world.

--

After breakfast/lunch, Liz called House into the living room. Having him sit, she went over to the tree and pulled a small, flat parcel from under it, bringing it to him with a cheerful "Merry Christmas!" Ripping the paper off, House was stunned to see a mint condition vinyl of Duke Ellington's greatest jazz piano hits, as well as a music book of the top 100 greatest jazz pianists, including Ellington, Strayhorn, and Cole.

"You don't like it?" Liz stated hesitantly.

"No," As her face fell, House turned and grabbed her, pulling her to him. "I love it." Pausing he bent to kiss her lightly before stating quite seriously, "Almost as much as I love you."

Liz froze and unknowingly let out an audible gasp. House gazed down at her with a look of confusion.

"What?"

Laughing nervously, Liz cupped House's face. "Nothing. That just the first time you've told me you loved me."

"So it is," House smirked as he turned his head to kiss her palm, "but it's the truth."

"I love you too Greg."

Smirking, House turned and, shuffling out of the room for a moment, stated

"I have something for you too."

Liz waited for him to come back but jumped when she heard him say,

"Well? Don't you want to see what it is?"

Knotting her eyebrows curiously, Liz followed wondering how on earth he could have hidden something from her. And once she saw what it was she became even more so.

A stripper pole was in the corner of their room. Good Lord. Liz's eyebrows shot up and she turned and looked at House, who was laid back and propped leisurely up in bed with his hands behind his head, smirking widely.

"I think this is more…for you, don't you agree?"

"My….pleasure, yeah…but it's a shared gift."

Smirking, Liz dropped her robe to the floor, revealing her short silk nightdress, falling just to mid-thigh. Slinking over to House, she leaned down and smoothing her hand up his chest kissed him languidly, as if she were tasting a fine wine. Pulling away, mentally cheering to see that she left House momentarily breathless (which was very hard to do), Liz practically purred

"Your…_pleasure _huh?"

Grabbing the pole, she swung herself around expertly before doing a move that nearly made House roll off the bed.

"Speechless Dr. House?"

"No," House hoarsely uttered as he continued to watch Liz, "trying to figure out if what you're doing is legal."

"Do you really care?"

"No, he growled, leaping up and stalking towards her, "but it damn well should be!"

Liz's laughter as they tumbled back onto the bed quickly faded, only to be replaced by moans.

--

Later that night, Liz lay awake curled into House's side. Sighing contentedly she shifted closer, feeling his arm tighten around her. She could tell he wasn't asleep either by his breathing pattern.

"How did you get that thing in here anyway?"

A gruff chuckle escaped him at her question. Turning to look at her, House smirked,

"I have my ways."

Liz just rolled her eyes and gently ran her fingers though the soft, dark smattering of hair across House's chest.

"That wasn't my actual present…was it?"

That caused an outright laugh to burst out of him. Sitting up, he looked at Liz and smirked

"I wondered when you were going to ask that."

Lightly smacking him, Liz furrowed her brow.

"Greg! You're terrible!"

"OK, I guess since I'm so terrible I won't give you your real gift."

"NONONONONO! I want it, really! I'll be good!" Liz pouted.

"Alright, here it is," House said before pulling out a box from his bedside table.

Liz looked at the thing in her hand. You've got to be kidding.

"Cigarettes?"

"Yeah, I noticed you were out. I had one, hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Liz deadpanned, "sounds good actually."

Opening the box Liz looked down to grab one so she cold go out and smoke out her anger at her insensitive lover when she froze. Staring her in the face, hooked around one of the cigarette tops and glittering in the moonlight, was a diamond ring. Looking up slowly, Liz saw House smirking at her. Tears started to gather in her eyes as she watched House pluck the ring from it's current spot, slide it on her finger, and quite seriously utter

"Marry me."

Half laughing, half sobbing, Liz launched herself at him and began beating against his chest all the while crying

"You jerk! You horrible, arrogant, egotistical-"

She silenced very effectively as House covered her lips with his own. Pulling back, Liz let her forehead rest against his as she straddled him, before hearing a soft

"I'll take that as a yes."

Tilting her head up to meet his eyes, Liz sighed "Yes," before adding with a smirk, "God knows why."

Kissing her again, House muttered

"Whoever said 'You can't always get what you want' was an idiot."

"You think everyone is an idiot."

"My point exactly."

--


	11. AN

Hey everybody!

Quick update. I am in the midst of a little writers block, but I have it in my head how I want the rest of the story to play out. I will hopefully be adding more soon, so bear with me! Enjoy and please keep reviewing!!!!

~SSB


	12. Chapter 10

After coming to the conclusion that they should keep their engagement quiet for awhile, House and Liz continued with their work, only now with a more pleasant air. This of course they had extreme fun with because no one knew what the hell was going on with either of them and it bothered their friends to no end. After one particular long day Elizabeth came into House's office and kicked back in his lounge chair. Raising his eyebrows as he looked up, House smirked,

"Can I help you Doctor?"

"Yes, I have a horrible pain," Liz grinned as she sauntered over to him and sitting in his lap, "right here." With that she tapped her lips lightly.

"Well, I guess I'll have to fix that," came the reply before House kissed her lightly. The two sat together quietly for awhile before Liz broke the silence.

"So," Elizabeth smiled down at House as she sat perched in his lap, "I'm going to head back to check on a patient, then I will see you at home, alright?" Smirking as he met her eyes, he replied

"Will there be sex?"

"You'll just have to see," Elizabeth murmured before brushing her lips against his, "won't you?" Groaning, House closed his eyes before resting his forehead against hers.

"You are such a tease."

"You know you love it."

Laughing, Elizabeth leaned down and kissed him, stroking the side of his face as she got up.

"I love you Greg."

And with that she was out the door, glancing back with a smile.

--

Later as House was cleaning up and preparing to leave his office, he ran straight into Foreman.

"House!"

"Foreman!" Trying to pass him, House was stopped once more as Foreman stepped in front of him.

"Foreman you are holding me up from getting sex, what do you want?"

Holding in a shudder, Foreman sighed before stating

"You can't leave yet."

"Oh? Please enlighten me as to why."

"It's Dr. Harris she-"

"What happened?"

House stood stone still, his bag dropping to the floor. "House, Dr. Harris was in a car accident. She was just brought into the ER."

House didn't wait to hear her condition, he hurried off as fast as he could with a cane down to the ER.

--

Bursting through the doors, House nearly ran down the nurses causing them to jump out of the way as he saw Wilson.

"Where is she?"

"House-"

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Greg," Wilson muttered as he guided House over to a secluded area away from the inquiring eyes of the curious staff. "Elizabeth is being treated. Diane is with her. She is…Greg she's in critical condition."

Silently, House sunk into one of the chairs.

Before Wilson could say anything else, House was off his chair and searching for Liz's room. Finding it he opened the door but as soon as he saw her, he froze. Almost every surface of Liz's face was scarred and swollen as well as her arms. Her head was wrapped in gauze and numerous tubes protruded from her body. The only sounds in the room were the steady beeps from the medical machines, mixed with Liz's labored breathing. After hearing the door open, Diane turned, her red eyes meeting House's.

"House I-"

"Please leave." House uttered quietly as he slowly limped to the bedside to sit next to Liz before taking her hand in his.

Diane left only to find Don and Danny out in the hall with Wilson. Danny was clinging to Don's legs as Don spoke to Wilson.

"Don?"

Turning, Don enveloped Diane in a hug.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart."

Diane looked down when she felt a tug on her skirt.

"Aunt Wiz Otay?"

Picking Danny up, Diane forced out a small, watery smile.

"She will be honey, she will be.


	13. Chapter 11

Thank you my lovely reviewers! I adore you guys! Sorry I'm late on updates but finals are soon soooooo……yeah! I know I left y'all with a clifie last time so hope y'all like this chapter just as much. As for those who are wondering whether Liz is killed off….START READING!!!

Wincing the next morning, House groaned and cracked his neck. Well….. that had been a bad position to fall asleep in. Getting up to open the blinds, (and stretch his legs) House turned around only to retreat to his seat beside his still unconscious fiancé. A quiet knock on the glass shook him from his train of thought as he saw Wilson standing in the entrance.

"How is she?"

Wilson asked as he sat in the other seat by Liz and pushed a cup of coffee into his friend's hand. There was a long period of silence before House uttered

"Same."

They continued to sit in silence for awhile until Wilson's pager went off. Getting up, he began to head toward the door, but not before putting a hand comfortingly on House's shoulder.

"She'll fight through House. Especially now that she has someone to fight for."

--

House sat back in his chair as he continued reviewing case files when he heard it. A moan. A horrible, painful moan. Immediately going to her side, House checked all monitors before calling out gently,

"Liz?"

When she only continued to cry out in what House knew to be pain, he went to the door calling a nurse inside. Watching as the nurse checked over Liz, and looked at her IV he winced inwardly as Liz cried out again.

"I'm sorry Dr. House, but Dr. Harris is on as much morphine as I can distribute to her."

"Are you insane?! She is in pain, listen to her!"

House yelled back, pointing to the bed.

"Dr. Ross is the doctor working the case and that it what he prescribed!"

"Well, Dr. Ross is also an idiot…"

And with that he stormed out, leaving a huffy nurse behind.

--

Bursting into Cuddy's office, House growled I need to talk to you. NOW.

"Can I call you back in five minutes?" Cuddy asked the receiver. "OK, thank you…bye."

"House couldn't you have waited f-"

"I want all records, prescriptions and dosages, decision making, etc. for Elizabeth to go through me."

"House I understand you're worried bu-"

"NO YOU DON'T!!!"

The force of his yell made Cuddy jump. Falling into one of the office chairs, House glared at the floor as he muttered

"No one does."

Meeting Cuddy's eyes, he uttered quietly

"Liz is my fiancé."

--

Lisa Cuddy couldn't believe her ears. House, engaged? She didn't know what to say. Literally. For one, she was happy for them. Though, with these circumstances…

"Alright House."

--

After three days House was starting to go insane. Glancing at the clock, he groaned when he realized it was 2:30 in the morning. Rubbing his face, he punched the pillow behind him. Before settling down he leaned over and kissed Liz with a soft "I love you."

"I love you too," a raspy whisper responded, startling House so much he fell off his chair and ended up on the floor.

"Liz!?!"

Watching him scramble up, Liz grimly smiled

"If I didn't hurt so much I would be laughing right now."

Kissing the back of her palm, House smirked

"Have I missed you."

"I don't know, have you?"

House just smirked and leaned down to kiss her again.


	14. Chapter 12

House watched behind the glass doors as Elizabeth gripped the handlebars of the walking apparatus tightly. Her face was drawn into a pained grimace, the physical therapist at her side saying what was no doubt useless motivation. He had been in that position before.

"You should talk to her." A glance to the left revealed Diane. She's out of her lab coat, which means she wasn't working at the moment. "She's not going to listen to anyone else."

"I didn't exactly do well."

"She needs you regardless. If it had been years ago, I probably could've gotten to her." Diane sighed, staring through the glass. "Now? She needs you."

House scoffed. Diane stared at him, tightening her jaw, reminiscent of what House had seen of her brothers.

"Just think about it." With one last glance, she turned and left.

--

Entering the physical therapy lab, House sneered "Get Lost", at the therapists greeting.

"Well!"

As the peeved woman sped by him, House just continued towards his fiancé who was presently sitting on the floor. As he stopped next to her, she looked up at him silently as tears ran down her face. Propping his cane against the apparatus she had just been using he leaned down and wiped her eyes before gently pulling her up into his arms. Wrapping her arms around him she leaned into his chest before muttering,

"I can't do it."

Kissing the crown of her head, House whispered

"Yes you can. You can, you will, and you're going to do a hell of a lot better than I did."

Before Liz could respond House continued,

"Now try again."

Placing her hands on the bars once more, House stood behind Liz with his hands on hers waiting to help her if she fell. Slowly and painfully, Liz began to move forward, House murmuring encouragement all the while.

Wilson was walking down the hall and happened to glance up to see Diane looking in at the two through the glass doors.

"Di?"

Starting, Diane looked at James before smiling

"Just making sure House does his relationship duties correctly."

"And?"

"So far, so good."

--


	15. Chapter 15

Alright everyone! Here is the last chapter, I felt super excited to write today cause we had a ginormac snow day today and have at least eight inches of snow, and that is unusual for TEXAS! So I hoped you enjoyed it!!!!!

* * *

It took a few months for Liz to bounce back, but it wasn't long before she was going back into work. When she entered the hospital the morning of her first day back with House at her side, she was greeted with warm smiles all around, "welcome backs" coming from all sides. As the two walked toward the elevators, a nurse came up to House with a rather large file.

"Dr. House, clinic duty."

House opened his mouth to send a snarky reply, but Liz cut across him and as she reached out and took the file from the nurse she put her hand on House's arm and smiled,

"I'll cover Dr. House's shift, thank you Linda."

As the nurse shrugged and walked off, House tried to say something to Liz but she just kissed him and smiled,

"It's no problem sweetheart, really. I'll meet you for lunch, OK?"

"Alright, I have some torture to dish out anyway."

Pulling her close for another kiss, House grinned,

"Till lunch then."

--

_A month later…._

"James?"

"Diane," Nodding genially at Don who accompanied her, Danny in tow, Wilson added

"So, I assume you have no idea what's going on either."

"No, nothing at all. I got a message from Liz telling me, Don, and Danny to be here at 2PM."

"Same here from House."

Where the four stood talking were the gardens on the Princeton Campus. Danny began to chase butterflies as his father and Diane further engaged Wilson in conversation.

"Where are those two, and what are they cooking up?"

"Well aren't you dying to know Wonderboy?"

Hearing the familiar snide voice, the three adults turned to see House striding towards them, smiling when Danny exclaimed "Unca Howse!" before running up to House as fast as his little legs could go. Though he wouldn't show it, (or admit it), as Danny wrapped himself around House's lower legs, he was very fond of the little boy, and snuck him a lollipop before anyone could see. Smirking at Diane he uttered,

"I see you brought your man candy."

Diane colored as Don wrapped an arm around her waist, and winked at House.

"Yes I did because he was invited. Now why are we here?! Where's Liz?"

"I'm right here."

Don smirked at Liz as Wilson's and Diane's jaws dropped after seeing her.

"You're kidding me."

"I thought you looked too dressed up!" Diane pointed at House accusingly.

Elizabeth smirked as she walked over to meet House who was straightening his black designer blazer smugly. She was wearing a white pencil skirt with cream pinstripes and matching tailored blazer. Her crisp blouse peeked out from under the jacket, and a large gardenia was placed at the side of her upswept hair.

The other three watched silently, Diane and Wilson still in shock, and Danny still playing in the background, as a priest came around the corner to join them. Smiling as House rolled his eyes at Elizabeth, the man asked cordially, "Well, are we all here?" frowning slightly when House muttered, "Obviously." He was silenced however when he felt a sharp kick in his good leg and a glare from Elizabeth was aimed at him. As the priest started, Don picked Danny back up as Wilson whispered to Diane,

"I can't believe it. He's actually getting married."

--

"Please say I can break the news to Cuddy! PLEEEEEEEZZZZZZEEEEEEE!!!!!"

"Hmmmm," House murmured looking at Diane who was practically begging as they walked toward the parking lot. "No."

"Ugh!"

House was about to say something smug when Liz warned

"Greg…"

Wilson snorted as he saw House shut his mouth, only to quickly turn it into a cough at his friend's death glare. Arriving at their destination, Wilson took one look at what House had driven and then turned to Liz.

"How exactly are you going to ride a motorcycle in pumps and a skirt?"

"Like this," she said flippantly before effortlessly hopping up behind her new husband sidesaddle style, locking her arms firmly around his waist.

"We'll see you later, right now we have more important business to attend to, pertaining to the bedroom. It'll take a few days at the least."

"HOUSE!"

But that was all Diane could get out before House roared off, leaving the others in the dust.

--

A few weeks later, Elizabeth was sitting in her office when she heard knocking on the door. Without looking up, she called out

"It's open, come on in!"

"Well I hear congratulations are in order."

Liz's head popped up and she smiled widely as she ran to greet the two men standing in her doorway.

"Sam! Dean! It's so good to see you two!"

"I'm so hurt! I thought you cared for me Dr. Love!"

"Oh Dean hush!"

Offering the two seats after giving both men hugs, Liz sat back down at her desk.

"Does your sister know you two are here?"

"Ummmmm…….."

She was about to comment, when House strolled in.

"Hey, you two. Quit hitting on my wife."

Getting up, Liz smiled at House and greeted him with a kiss.

"Get a room you two,"

Dean commented, only to be rebuffed by House as he stated quite seriously

"We'd have one if you two would leave."

Laughing at the twin looks of disgust on their faces, Liz shooed the two out with the order of going to find their sister. Waltzing back over to House and circling her husband in her embrace, Liz smiled

"Now Dr. House, where were we?"

Pushing the door shut with his cane he smirked,

"I believe it was somewhere around…here."

And with that he wrapped his arms tightly around his love and kissed her like tomorrow would never come.


	16. Epilouge

"Sweetie, sit in here for a few minutes, I need to talk to your Auntie Diane for a moment outside, OK?"

"'K mamma."

Liz smiled as she watched her two and a half year old daughter toddle into the diagnostics room and sit down by the famous "white board" to play with her stuffed cat. Leaving the blinds partially slanted so she could keep an eye on her child, she and Diane stood at the nurses station for a quick chat.

--

As soon as her mother left, the little girl, Audrey, caught sight of the markers on the board tray and immediately began to scribble on the part of the board she could reach. While this was going on the "ducklings" walked back into the room and were quite shocked to say the least, to see a little girl drawing all over their diagnosis. Finally, Foreman got over it enough to say,

"Um…hi. I'm Dr. Foreman, and this is Dr. Cameron and Dr. Chase. Who are you?"

Looking at the three doctors who had walked in and were now staring at her peculiarly, Audrey blinked her bright blue eyes and smiled.

"Hi! I Audrey!"

"Sweetheart are you lost?" Cameron asked bending down to Audrey's level.

"Nope. Mamma tol' me wai' here."

"Are you waiting for some-"

Chase was cut off however when House came through his office door, and snapped

"Hey! Why do I see you? That means you aren't working!"

"DADDY!"

Everybody froze at that exclamation. Running up to House, dark curls bouncing, Audrey wrapped herself around his legs and squealed

"I miss you today Daddy!"

House's team just stared as he conversed quietly with his little girl before House looked up at them and sharply said,

"Out."

As he pointed his cane toward the door with that order aimed at his team he took his daughter by the hand and led her into his office, pulling the shades closed before sitting on his couch and pulling her up into his lap.

--

"Well," Chase said as the three of them left, "we knew Dr. Harris was on hiatus, now we know why."

"She's a cute little girl," Cameron commented.

"Ugh.." Chase shuddered, "she may be cute, but the idea of House having a kid still creeps me out."

Foreman just rolled his eyes as they continued their walk before going off in separate directions to do different tests.

--

"So, how's my girl?" House grinned before tickling Audrey's sides.

Giggling, Audrey kissed his cheek before answering,

"I good Daddy."

"Have you been behaving for your mother?"

"Mhmm. I been vewy good."

"Good. Where is your mother?"

"Right here," came a voice from the doorway. "Hi love," Liz smiled, leaning down to kiss House. "I needed to talk to Diane privately for a minute so I put her in the other room, I hope that was OK."

"Anh," House smirked as Audrey began to nod off on his chest, "the underlings needed a wake up call. I think a two year old worked."

Chuckling softly, Liz settled next to him and the sleeping Audrey on the sofa.

"I'm thinking of coming back to work. I've been away for almost three years and it's time we think about putting Audrey in daycare. She'll be starting preschool before we know it. I need to get used to having her away from me for a period of time."

Elizabeth stated as she gazed thoughtfully at her sleeping daughter, lovingly tucking a curl behind her ear. House pulled Liz close with his free arm, tucking her head under his chin as she set it on his shoulder. As she listened to his heartbeat, she felt his chest move as she heard him murmur,

"I think that's good. I know it will be hard, but we both have to let go sometime."

Looking up with a cocked eyebrow, Liz asked

"Since when did you become so sentimental and understanding?"

"I'm wounded!"

As Liz laughed softly she knew the same old snarky, sarcastic, and to be blunt, bastard-like House was still there inside her husband. She was the only one fortunate enough to see this side of him. House shot her a look before becoming serious and replying,

"I don't know. I guess since I became a father."

Looking down into his wife's eyes, he smiled genuinely before whispering

"Which was the best moment of my life."

Cupping his cheek, Liz kissed him softly before getting up and gently maneuvering Audrey into her arms.

"I'll see you at home love."

Waving, House smiled at his wife through his office door before picking up his cane and striding back in the diagnostics room to await his team.


End file.
